Ceux qui nous ont quittés
by Syrene-T
Summary: Gabriel Van Helsing, le tueur de monstres, arrive à Forks pour débarrasser la région des vampires et des loups-garous.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**** : **Toujours rien à moi, c'est ballot ! Enfin si, l'histoire et le texte, oui. Mais pas les personnages, ni le contexte. Arf, dommage, surtout pour Van Helsing. Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'est pas à céder ? Bon, tant pis, j'aurais essayé.

**Note**** :** Cette histoire se déroule quelques temps après la fin de la quadrilogie.

**AVERTISSEMENT**** : ****La présente fic comporte quelques passages assez violents et des descriptions relativement précises. Avis aux personnes les plus sensibles. **

**00000oooo00000**

La silhouette sombre du tueur se détachait à peine de l'ombre du sous-bois, pareille à une esquisse tracée à longs traits imprécis par-dessus un décor flou.

Hypnotisée, elle regardait la mort en long manteau noir pointer son arme sur elle. Sur eux.

En d'autres circonstances ou si elle avait pu être un peu plus tôt sur les lieux, sans doute aurait-elle tenté quelque chose. Mais pas dans le cas présent.

Elle n'entendait pas ce que lui disait son bien-aimé, l'autre moitié de son cœur gelé d'immortelle et cependant plein à ras-bord du plus authentique des amours.

Ses pupilles qui au fil des mois avaient viré à un orange clair croisèrent les iris bruns de « l'autre » et elle se dit qu'après tout, il fallait bien que tôt ou tard la destinée exige une contrepartie pour tout le bonheur qu'elle avait reçu ici-bas.

Il se passa alors une chose extraordinaire.


	2. L'étranger

L'inconnu arriva à Forks dans une voiture de louage, par un après-midi de printemps exceptionnellement clément pour la saison et pour les lieux.

Il ne pleuvait pas, il soufflait une brise légère et, fait extraordinaire dans l'état de Washington, le soleil glissait même régulièrement ses rayons entre deux nuages. Autant dire qu'il faisait un temps radieux sous ces latitudes.

L'homme s'arrêta au centre de Forks et descendit de son véhicule face au minuscule drugstore de la ville. Les quelques passants le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

Vêtu d'un long manteau noir qui lui descendait aux chevilles, coiffé d'un fedora à larges bords qui dissimulait ses yeux et gardait son visage dans l'ombre, il portait de longs cheveux châtains étalés sur ses épaules. Ses joues et son menton se hérissaient d'une barbe de deux jours et tout, dans son attitude comme dans son allure, dénotait le genre de personnage auquel il est prudent de ne pas chercher des noises.

Sous le manteau négligemment ouvert, un chandail à col roulé, un jean qui avait connu des jours meilleurs et des bottes de motard. L'étranger entra dans le magasin où il acheta un plan de la ville et une carte d'état-major de la région alentour. En ressortant, il leva le nez vers le ciel et parut observer un instant le temps qu'il faisait, comme s'il se livrait à de mystérieuses supputations et en tirait des conclusions de lui seul connues.

Puis il remonta en voiture, déplia le plan qu'il venait d'acheter et l'étudia un moment. Après quoi, il le jeta négligemment sur l'énorme sac de toile qui prenait toute la place sur le siège passager, démarra en souplesse et se dirigea vers la sortie de la ville. Il prit la quatre-voies et parcourut quatre kilomètres avant de sortir et d'enfiler bientôt un chemin forestier.

Dès qu'il fut certain que sa voiture n'était plus visible de la route, il s'arrêta sur le bas-côté, descendit et fit le tour du véhicule. Il ouvrit la portière de droite et, sans se hâter mais sans perdre de temps non plus, il tira la glissière du sac et en tira un objet étrange, d'un poids et d'une taille impressionnants, tenant le milieu entre une arbalète et un canon atomique. L'homme vérifia rapidement que l'engin était réglé à sa convenance, que le magasin était bien garni, puis il le jeta négligemment sur son épaule. Il enfonça la carte d'état-major dans la vaste poche de son grand manteau et s'enfonça dans le bois d'un pas élastique.

L'oppressante verdeur de la forêt, les troncs couverts de mousse et le clair-obscur d'aquarium, non plus que l'humidité des sous-bois ne le perturbaient. Il se déplaçait quasiment sans bruit, sans pour autant paraître chercher à étouffer le bruit de ses pas, l'air de quelqu'un qui sait parfaitement où il va.

Sous les larges bords de son chapeau, cependant, ses yeux scrutaient attentivement chaque détail des alentours, constamment en alerte, balayant le sous-bois d'un regard de chasseur auquel rien n'échappe.

Il marcha ainsi un bon moment, manifestement certain de la direction qu'il suivait, jusqu'à ce que à quelques distances devant lui la clarté de l'air libre annonce la lisière du bois.

Sans s'arrêter, l'étranger fit glisser son arme futuriste de son épaule et la cala sous son bras. Il lui suffisait d'un mouvement du poignet pour la dresser en position de tir. Rien de particulier cependant ne se produisit, aucun mouvement suspect ne détourna son attention et, en quelques instants, il parvint à la limite des arbres où pour la première fois il s'arrêta.

Sertie comme un joyau dans le cercle de jade et d'émeraude de la forêt, une grande maison blanche s'offrit à son regard. L'étranger était arrivé par l'arrière, et toute la façade devant lui paraissait avoir été remplacée par de grandes baies vitrées. Mais ni à l'intérieur ni alentours il n'y avait le moindre signe de vie.

L'homme prit cependant tout son temps pour observer avec soin chaque détail des lieux. Rassuré sans doute, il replaça le cran de sécurité de son arme et la posa à nouveau sur son épaule.

Puis, toujours sans hâte apparente, il sortit du couvert et s'avança vers la demeure.

00o00

- Tonton fait l'idiot parce que je le regarde ! s'amusa Renesmée dans un grand rire perlé, en sautillant d'excitation. Il fait semblant de perdre.

- Il fait durer le plaisir, pour vous deux, répondit Rosalie qui, paresseusement appuyée sur ses coudes, levait son visage ruisselant de mille éclats de diamants vers le soleil. Mais j'aimerais que tu reviennes près de moi, Nessie. On ne sait jamais, un accident est vite arrivé.

Même ainsi, avec son short de randonnée et ses grosses chaussures, ses cheveux blonds lâchement noués en queue de cheval et à demi étendue sur un plaid posé à terre, Rosalie ressemblait à une gravure de mode. La perfection de sa silhouette et de son visage, sans parler de la lumière qui cascadait sur sa peau d'albâtre, en faisait une créature de rêve sans équivalent. Un être humain qui l'aurait aperçue alors par inadvertance aurait cru à une apparition.

La fillette qui sautillait au bord d'un escarpement rocheux ne paraissait pas pressée d'obéir. Ses yeux n'avaient pas l'acuité de ceux d'un vampire mais elle discernait cependant sans difficulté les deux formes massives, mêlées, distantes de près de deux kilomètres, loin en contrebas. Elles étaient presque immobiles à présent, presque confondues en une seule. Vainqueur, Emmett s'abreuvait du sang de l'ours mort.

- Nessie ! appela encore Rosalie.

- J'arrive, Tatie, répondit l'enfant sans enthousiasme.

Le spectacle dorénavant ne l'intéressait plus guère mais elle aurait bien voulu chasser aussi. Elle savait que ses parents n'étaient pas très chauds. Car ce secteur, perdu au milieu de nulle part, tout proche de la frontière canadienne, pullulait de fauves. La petite toutefois ne désespérait pas de les convaincre tout à l'heure, lorsqu'ils seraient tous revenus. Bien sûr, elle savait que la mini glacière posée près de sa tante contenait du sang et qu'elle pouvait en prendre si elle avait faim, mais où serait le plaisir ?

Elle guigna quelques fleurs sauvages entre deux rochers et se dit que si elle en trouvait suffisamment, alors Rosalie lui en tresserait une couronne. Elle fit un pas en avant et se figea : une odeur très forte, délicieuse à son odorat, lui emplit le nez. Son ouïe perçut un frottement ténu de grosses pattes dans les rochers. Tout son corps en alerte elle leva les yeux, partagée entre la peur et l'excitation.

- Triple crétin ! hurla Rosalie sur un ton de terreur presque hystérique que sa nièce ne lui avait jamais entendu.

Ensuite, tout fut terminé presque avant d'avoir commencé : le glouton, que les Indiens nomment carcajou, s'élança sur la fillette à l'instant même où Rosalie s'interposait entre l'enfant et lui.

Elle n'avait pas mis plus d'un battement de cœur à se trouver là. Un feulement de fureur monta du fond de ses entrailles de pierre, découvrant des dents étincelantes et affutées comme des dagues dans un rictus de haine. La jeune femme se pencha, si vite que Nessie ne vit qu'un spectre de lumière bouger devant elle et les belles mains manucurées de Rosalie, portant deux bagues d'un prix conséquent, happèrent la tête du prédateur qui, malgré sa puissance, fut stoppé net, en pleine course. Si brutalement et efficacement que ses fortes griffes creusèrent dans le sol de profonds sillons. Presque aussitôt retentit un horrible bruit de craquement et le crâne épais du fauve fut broyé comme une vulgaire coquille d'escargot vide, cela au moment même où une seconde silhouette, dotée d'une grâce féline, enlevait la fillette du sol et l'emportait à vingt mètres de là.

Rosalie était folle de rage lorsqu'elle se tourna vers eux : le visage, le torse et les cheveux aspergés de sang, d'esquilles d'os et de matière cervicale, les mains rouges jusqu'aux coudes, elle se jeta comme une harpie sur Edward qui paraissait encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

- Idiot ! Abruti ! Crétin ! Tu as du papier buvard dans le crâne, ou quoi ? Ca y est, j'ai compris : tu es aveugle et sourd et tu as perdu ton odorat ? Comment tu as pu laisser cette bête approcher aussi près, pauvre débile !

- Je suis désolé, souffla Edward en courbant les épaules. J'étais occupé avec une proie, je n'ai pas perçu à temps sa présence.

Il secoua la tête et s'éloigna de quelques pas, visiblement anéanti. La frénésie de la chasse, pensait-il, lui avait fait perdre sa vigilance. Lorsqu'un vampire se gorge de sang, il ne pense plus guère qu'à cela et oublie tout ce qui l'entoure. Nessie trottina derrière lui et lui prit la main en levant vers lui sa frimousse.

- Mais je n'ai rien, Papa ! assura-t-elle, tout sourire. Et d'ailleurs, je suis sûre que je n'aurais pas eu besoin de vous. Ce n'est qu'un tout petit ours, reprit-elle en regardant la carcasse trapue recouverte d'une épaisse fourrure. Bien plus petit que les élans que je chasse avec Jacob.

Edward tremblait. Il ne savait même pas qu'un vampire pouvait trembler, à l'instar d'un être humain. La peur rétrospective entrechoquait ses dents et ses genoux. Il se pencha néanmoins pour soulever sa fille dans ses bras de pierre.

- Peut-être, murmura-t-il.

Ses yeux se révulsèrent en imaginant les griffes et les crocs du fauve entrant en contact avec la chair de l'enfant : bien que celle-ci soit d'apparence aussi dure que celle des siens, elle était chaude car un sang humain courait dans ses veines. Un sang précieux que, comme n'importe quel parent, il n'avait nulle envie de voir couler. L'imaginer était déjà une torture.

Il se tourna vers Rosalie qui continuait à l'agonir d'injures d'une voix stridente :

- Vas-y, ne te gêne pas, lui dit-il. Je pense pire que toi.

- Bella va te tuer ! hurla encore Rosalie, à cours d'invectives.

- Sûrement, soupira Edward.

- Mais arrête de crier, Tatie, fit Renesmée en secouant ses boucles auburn avec tout le sérieux des enfants.

Puis elle se redressa dans les bras de son père et regarda le glouton mort avec envie :

- Je n'ai encore jamais goûté à ça, fit-elle.

Et elle regarda son père avec des yeux plein d'espoir.

Il la posa à terre et lui fit un signe d'assentiment. Toute joyeuse, la fillette trotta vers le corps du fauve tandis que Rosalie pestait à qui mieux mieux en s'efforçant de nettoyer sa peau et ses vêtements avec des lingettes.

- Tu parles d'un pique-nique ! bougonna-t-elle, sa colère loin d'être calmée.

00o00

L'étranger avait parcouru méticuleusement chaque pièce de la villa. De retour dans l'immense salon du rez-de-chaussée, il s'accorda un long moment de réflexion tandis que ses yeux voltigeaient ici et là, mémorisant chaque détail, cherchant celui qui lui offrirait une piste.

Enfin, son regard parut accrocher quelque chose qui stimulait son intérêt et il s'avança à grands pas vers le canapé de cuir blanc, vers lequel il se pencha.

Sa main gantée de noir se referma sur une jolie poupée de chiffon oubliée dans un angle du sofa. Il leva le jouet d'enfant à hauteur de ses yeux et l'examina un instant, sourcils froncés. C'était là, il devait bien le reconnaître, l'aspect le plus déplaisant de la mission qui lui avait été confiée : « N'oubliez pas que l'enfant doit nous être livrée vivante »… Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui demandait de ramener une proie vivante, certes. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs encore jamais fait, les événements s'enchaînant toujours bien trop vite pour cela.

Cette fois cependant, c'était apparemment très important et il était décidé à faire de son mieux pour y parvenir. Il faudrait endormir le petit monstre, bien sûr. Il avait dans son arsenal de quoi le faire. Intrigué, il continuait à regarder la poupée. Un léger malaise l'envahit.

Par le passé il avait déjà vu quel genre de rejetons répugnants pouvaient engendrer les vampires. En théorie cependant ils n'étaient pas viables, puisque leurs parents étaient déjà morts. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'imaginait pas ces démons ailés à la peau verte, déjà aussi avides de sang que les adultes, jouer à la poupée.

C'était là, à n'en pas douter, la raison pour laquelle ses employeurs souhaitaient avoir ce spécimen là en vie. Ils lui avaient dit qu'elle était exceptionnelle et il commençait à le croire. Malheureusement, cela risquait de lui compliquer la tâche. Il avait une sainte horreur de voir l'aspect humain de ses victimes ! Cela lui chavirait le cœur à chaque fois, malgré des siècles de pratique.

Avec un soupir résigné, il reposa la poupée sur le divan en se disant que tous les métiers ont leurs mauvais côtés.

Puis, reprenant son masque impassible, il se dirigea vers le garage.

00o00

Les Cullen ne pouvant se montrer aux êtres humains lorsque le soleil brillait, il avait été décidé d'organiser un grand « pique-nique » familial ce jour-là.

Ils avaient gagné les montagnes qui séparaient les Etas-Unis du Canada et, tandis que Rosalie gardait Nessie, chacun s'était mis en quête de gibier.

Il était convenu qu'une fois que tous serait rassasiés, la « garde d'enfant » et la fillette y compris, on resterait sur place à jouer à divers jeux de plein air, jusqu'au soir. L'incident survenu avec le glouton fut vite oublié, n'ayant eu aucune conséquence. Sinon pour Edward qui à son habitude se crucifiait lui-même de reproches que nul ne songeait à lui adresser. Et pour Rosalie qui geignait en raison de ses cheveux, qu'elle ne pouvait laver immédiatement, et de ses vêtements irrémédiablement gâchés.

Bella elle-même avait vite oublié le danger qu'avait couru sa fille, ou du moins avait-elle fait semblant de l'oublier afin de ne pas gâcher la journée par de fastidieuses discussions. Elle pensait qu'elle était la seule responsable. Son instinct maternel n'aurait-il pas du s'éveiller ? La mettre en garde ? Edward avait assez mal pris cette réflexion et comme toujours voulait la persuader qu'elle n'avait aucune responsabilité dans l'affaire. C'était absurde, à vrai dire, c'était d'autant plus absurde que s'ils avaient laissé la petite à la garde de Rosalie c'était bien pour que celle-ci veille sur elle –ce qu'elle avait parfaitement fait- mais ils étaient ainsi faits qu'ils se jugeaient toujours responsables de tout.

L'après-midi se passa bien Emmett, mis en train, faisait à son habitude mille pitreries qui faisaient rire Nessie à s'en tenir le ventre. La famille avait toujours été unie mais la fillette en était devenue le centre, petit elfe dont chacun raffolait et qui avait encore resserré des liens déjà solides.

La seule ombre au tableau, peut-être, était l'humeur bougonne d'Alice.

Il était si rare de voir l'espiègle jeune femme de mauvaise humeur que chacun lui coulait des regards anxieux tandis qu'assise en tailleur elle les regardait se détendre, sourcils froncés. A toutes les questions, elle faisait « non » de la tête. Non, elle ne voyait rien. Non, elle ne pressentait aucun danger. Non ! Oui, elle voulait bien participer à leurs jeux, voilà, voilà, ce n'était rien.

- C'est juste une impression désagréable qui persiste, confia-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut lasse des questions. Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir d'où elle vient.

- Ce sont ses trucs de fille qui la travaillent ! lança Emmett, goguenard, pour la taquiner.

Il savait aussi bien qu'un autre que les vampiresses n'avaient pas à se soucier de ce genre de choses.

Malgré ces quelques ombres au tableau, ce fut une bonne journée pour tout le monde. Lorsque le crépuscule commença à envahir le ciel, on remballa les affaires, chacun se chargea d'un fardeau et Renesmée reprit sa place habituelle sur le dos de son père. Place qui avait été autrefois celle de sa mère mais qu'elle avait conquise de droit.

Certes, pour peu que sa famille modère légèrement son allure, l'enfant aurait pu suivre à pieds, sans difficulté. Mais elle aimait tant se faire transporter de cette manière qu'elle n'avait garde de réclamer.

Ils ralentirent tous leur course en débouchant des bois devant la maison. Alice s'immobilisa totalement et regarda la villa en fronçant les sourcils.

- Un souci, Alice ? s'enquit Jasper.

- Nnnon… articula-t-elle d'une voix distante. C'est toujours cette impression bizarre.

Tous s'étaient arrêtés et la regardaient. Elle se concentra un instant et leur adressa un sourire rapide, un peu artificiel.

- Non, aucun souci, confirma-t-elle.

Pourtant, à peine la porte d'entrée poussée, l'évidence leur apparut sous la forme de l'odeur.

- Quelqu'un est entré ici, déclara Carlisle.

- Un humain, compléta Jasper.

- Un homme, précisa Emmett.

- Je la trouve bizarre, cette odeur, fit Bella.

Ils firent le tour des lieux, tous les sens aux aguets, sans rien découvrir de particulier. Le visiteur indélicat avait manifestement fait tout le tour de la maison, était entré dans toutes les pièces, avait touché à certains objets. Toutefois, rien n'avait disparu.

Et ça, c'était assez troublant.

Les Cullen ne fermaient jamais leur porte à clef. Cela pouvait paraître bizarre mais ils vivaient à l'écart et savaient parfaitement que les humains, en général, les évitaient de leur mieux, mus par un instinct de conservation sur lequel ils n'auraient pas su mettre un nom.

Personne ne venait jamais chez eux, à l'exception du facteur, qui n'avait nul besoin d'entrer, de Charlie, le père de Bella et, depuis la fausse bataille contre les Volturis, de quelques Quileutes.

Mais l'odeur de ces habitués était familière, au contraire de celle que l'on détectait à présent dans toute la demeure.

- Sans doute un rôdeur, dit enfin Carlisle.

- C'est étonnant qu'il n'ait rien pris, dans ce cas, émit Jasper.

- Il y aurait pourtant de quoi prendre, glissa Bella.

Aucun d'eux n'était inquiet. Certes, cet incident était déplaisant : personne n'aime penser qu'un inconnu est entré chez lui. Fort heureusement, rien dans la maison ne pouvait trahir la réalité de leur nature ils avaient toujours veillé avec le plus grand soin à ce que toutes les apparences soient sauvegardées : le congélateur était plein de nourriture tout à fait banale et le mobilier, dans toutes les pièces, n'avait d'autre particularité que de sentir le luxe. Mais comme tout le monde savait que la famille avait plus que les moyens, ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Quant au matériel médical du cabinet au premier étage, il n'avait rien de si extraordinaire chez un médecin : après tout, aucune loi n'interdisait que Carlisle reçoive des patients à domicile.

La conversation s'éternisa un peu sur le sujet puis, comme il n'y avait somme toute ni rien à faire ni rien de bien alarmant dans tout cela, Edward et Bella décidèrent de regagner leur nid d'amour dans la forêt et de coucher leur fille qui baillait à se décrocher la mâchoire.

00o00

La forêt était aussi sombre qu'un caveau, une fois la nuit tombée. L'étranger ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir pourquoi les ténèbres n'étaient pas opaques pour lui. Peut-être parce que depuis si longtemps il chassait la nuit, lui aussi. Ceci, peut-être, conjugué au fait qu'il conservait quelques séquelles d'un accident survenu plus d'un siècle plus tôt. Mordu par un loup-garou, il avait muté lui aussi. Et même s'il avait pu recevoir à temps l'antidote qui lui avait conservé son humanité –un épisode auquel il ne pensait jamais, car il était bien trop douloureux- le venin avait laissé des traces dans son corps et son métabolisme.

Il les vit parfaitement arriver et épaula son arme. Les carreaux propulsés par le gaz comprimé déchirèrent la nuit et l'air avant de s'enfoncer dans les chairs.

D'un geste familier qui à son tour fendait l'air nocturne, le chasseur se signa rapidement.

- Requiescat in pace, murmura-t-il.

On ne se défait pas de siècles d'habitudes. Le latin lui venait toujours naturellement aux lèvres, si naturellement en vérité qu'il n'y songeait même plus.

Il distingua les convulsions des corps à l'agonie et la métamorphose qui s'opérait. Il s'approcha de son pas tranquille, l'arbalète sur l'épaule, et s'agenouilla dans l'humus près de ses victimes afin de vérifier qu'elles étaient bien passées de vie à trépas.

Simple conscience professionnelle.

Puis il récupéra sans dégoût ses projectiles et s'enfonça à nouveau sous les frondaisons à peine agitées par la brise, sans le moindre état d'âme apparent.

00o00

Edward, sa femme et sa fille étaient partis depuis quelques instants à peine quand Rosalie émergea enfin de la salle de bains. Elle l'avait monopolisée pendant plus de deux heures, s'était récurée à fond, avait lavé plusieurs fois ses cheveux en pestant contre le sang séché qui les agglutinait, puis s'était offert une longue remise en beauté.

Le bruit du jet avait fort heureusement épargné à sa famille ses vitupérations, grommelées à mesure que l'œuvre avançait. Seul Edward percevait ses pensées peu amènes à son égard. Mais au lieu de les repousser au fond de son esprit comme il en avait l'habitude, il les écoutait tout en participant à la conversation du salon, à seule fin de se punir lui-même de ce qu'il considérait comme une impardonnable négligence.

Il avait du reste l'intention de s'excuser auprès de son épouse lorsque tous deux seraient seuls. Oh, il savait d'avance ce qu'elle dirait : qu'il ne pouvait pas deviner que pendant qu'il chassait d'un côté, un autre redoutable prédateur en profitait pour chasser de l'autre que Rosalie était précisément restée avec Renesmée pour veiller sur elle et l'avait parfaitement fait etc… Puis comme toujours, comme cet après-midi déjà, elle tenterait de lui faire admettre que c'était elle qui était en tort. Bella était si indulgente !

Rosalie sortit donc de la salle de bains transformée en étuve, fraîche comme une rose et resplendissante dans son pyjama de soie blanche, ses cheveux blonds et brillants ondulants dans son dos, tandis que sa sœur Alice, pelotonnée dans un coin du canapé, continuait à ruminer son malaise.

Emmett ayant commencé une partie d'échecs avec Jasper, Rosalie décida finalement qu'elle avait le temps d'aller se détendre en triturant les entrailles de sa voiture. Elle enfila un caleçon et un long t-shirt à la place de son pyjama et se dirigea vers le garage en s'amusant à faire bouger ses cheveux parfumés dans son dos.

La soirée se déroula sans autre incident.


	3. Gabriel Van Helsing

Au lendemain du pique-nique durant lequel la maison avait été visitée par un inconnu, la matinée n'était pas très avancée lorsque le portable de Bella sonna, au beau milieu d'une conversation qui revenait souvent depuis quelques semaines : le départ devenu inévitable de toute la famille, loin de Forks.

Bella était lasse de ne plus jamais se rendre en ville ni nulle part, mais elle ne pouvait risquer de susciter des questions concernant sa spectaculaire métamorphose. Officiellement, elle était à la faculté en Alaska. Elle communiquait avec sa mère et son amie Angela par le biais d'internet. Son père et les Quileutes étaient les seuls dans le secret, les seuls auxquels elle s'était montrée.

Lorsque Charlie Swan lui parlait de la faculté, Bella temporisait. « L'année prochaine », disait-elle. « Pour le moment, je veux m'occuper de Renesmée ».

En fait, elle savait qu'elle n'irait pas à la faculté avant six ou sept ans. Elle savait que le paradoxe de sa vie d'immortelle serait le suivant : elle n'avait que ces quelques courtes années pour profiter de sa fille avant que celle-ci, vraisemblablement, atteigne sa maturité. Et comme Edward le lui avait laissé entendre avec beaucoup de ménagement, leur fille une fois adulte pourrait choisir de ne pas rester avec eux. Elle était à demi-humaine, elle choisirait peut-être de se fondre parmi les humains. Et d'en épouser un, sous-entendait Edward. Bella refusait d'en parler ou d'y songer, mais elle savait que c'était vrai.

Nessie du reste était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles la famille estimait devoir émigrer sous d'autres cieux. Bella supportait mal de devoir la cacher, de ne jamais pouvoir l'emmener nulle part. L'enfant, elle aussi, réclamait de plus en plus souvent le droit d'aller se promener ailleurs que dans la nature.

Elle avait appris, au sein de sa famille, à lire et à écrire ainsi que bien d'autres choses encore, montrait pour la musique un talent grandissant et le même goût que son père, mais elle grandissait si vite qu'il était impossible de lui faire fréquenter une école tant que sa croissance ne se serait pas stabilisée. Il était impossible de l'emmener à Forks, petite ville où tout le monde connaissait tout le monde et où sa présence au sein de la famille Cullen aurait suscité trop de questions. D'autant que sa ressemblance avec Edward était flagrante et ne manquerait donc pas d'attirer l'attention.

Tous étaient cependant conscients qu'il était nécessaire à l'équilibre de Renesmée qu'elle puisse découvrir le monde. Le départ était donc indispensable et l'on était en pourparlers depuis quelques temps pour décider de l'endroit où aller. Les lieux géographiquement compatibles avec les exigences des vampires n'étaient pas si nombreux.

Bella était résignée, bien que l'idée de laisser son père et surtout son meilleur ami, Jacob, lui soit pénible. Moins pénible qu'à Jacob lui-même, toutefois, dont la peine avait été immense lorsqu'il avait été mis au courant de ce projet. Se séparer de Nessie, l'être dont il s'était imprégné, était pour lui comme s'amputer à vif. Il était déchiré entre la perspective de perdre l'enfant ou bien de suivre les Cullen et d'abandonner sa meute.

Lorsque son téléphone sonna, Bella identifia précisément le numéro de Jacob et porta le combiné à son oreille.

- Salut, Jake, fit-elle.

- Bella ! jeta la voix rauque de l'Indien.

Elle comprit immédiatement que les choses allaient mal. Un monde de violence et de chagrin transpirait du timbre de son ami. Il était hors de lui, comprit-elle, mais pas uniquement. Il semblait aussi être fou de douleur.

- Que se passe-t-il, Jacob ? demanda-t-elle, tout de suite inquiète.

Il y eut un bref silence, le temps que le Quileute prenne une inspiration hachée :

- Paul et Jared sont morts, lâcha-t-il.

La jeune femme éprouva la sensation que la maison s'effondrait sur sa tête. L'expression de son visage dut être éloquente, car le silence se fit d'un coup autour d'elle.

- C'est… balbutia-t-elle. Tu… ce n'est pas… qu'est-ce qui … ?

Tuer un loup-garou n'était pas chose aisée, elle le savait. La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut un combat contre des vampires. Des étrangers traversant le territoire, c'était déjà arrivé.

- On ne sait pas, laissa tomber Jacob assez sèchement, coupant court ses réflexions affolées. On a retrouvé leurs corps ce matin dans la forêt. Ils étaient simplement partis patrouiller cette nuit. La routine. Je pensais que tu voudrais le savoir. Soyez tous prudents le temps qu'on en sache plus.

- C'est si horrible, Jake, je ne sais même pas quoi te….

Elle entendit un brouhaha de voix et de gémissements en arrière-plan.

- Je te laisse, Bella, fit Jacob. C'est la panique, ici. La meute de Sam est… enfin, perdre deux d'entre eux et d'un seul coup, ils sont très perturbés. A plus !

Il raccrocha.

Bella ne parvenait pas à accuser le choc. Paul et Jared n'étaient pas des amis proches, mais elle les connaissait, cela suffisait. Ils avaient combattu ensemble et les deux Indiens l'avaient protégée au temps où Victoria et son armée rôdaient dans les parages. La brutale annonce de leur disparition lui causait une grande peine. Et surtout un grand étonnement. Elle n'eut pas à expliquer aux siens ce qui venait d'arriver : l'ouïe des vampires était assez fine pour qu'ils aient tout entendu.

- Je vais appeler Carlisle pour l'informer, dit Esmé, sincèrement chagrinée en pensant aux proches des disparus.

Le chef de famille était le seul à être absent. Comme chaque jour ou presque, il s'était rendu à l'hôpital exercer son métier de médecin.

Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et Jasper ne fréquentaient plus le lycée : tous étaient officiellement à la faculté, dans des endroits divers. Leurs fallacieuses et ennuyeuses études, dont le seul but était de donner le change aux humains, reprendraient plus tard, lorsqu'ils auraient émigré ailleurs.

Alice secouait doucement la tête en grommelant entre ses dents.

- Je ne vois toujours rien ! se plaignit-elle. Je croyais que je commençais à m'accoutumer aux loups il m'arrive de « voir » Jacob et Seth, à présent. Et pourtant, j'éprouve toujours cette sensation de danger. L'avenir est flou. Ca ne m'est jamais arrivé auparavant. Ce que c'est énervant !

- Je devrais me rendre à la Push, émit Bella, un peu hésitante. Je pourrais essayer de remonter le moral de Jacob. Et puis je connais un peu les familles de Paul et Jared, je voudrais leur présenter mes condoléances.

Elle n'était plus jamais retournée à la réserve indienne depuis sa transformation. En théorie elle n'en avait plus le droit. Tous les Quileutes n'avaient pas changé d'opinion à propos des Cullen. Même si depuis l'attaque des Volturis au cours du dernier hiver, Jacob, Seth et même Léah allaient et venaient à leur guise et fréquentaient régulièrement la maison.

- Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, Bella, objecta Edward.

Ils étaient encore en train d'en discuter quand il tourna soudainement la tête vers la porte :

- Ce n'est plus la peine, mon amour, fit-il, manifestement soulagé. Jacob arrive. Il est seul.

Nessie sauta de joie et courut à la rencontre de son grand ami. Celui-ci, à son habitude, heurta la porte d'entrée d'un coup d'index symbolique et entra sans attendre de réponse.

- Jacob !

Renesmée lui sauta au cou. Il la souleva dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, mais sans rien dire. Son visage était sombre et ses mâchoires contractées. Il fit son entrée au salon et Bella, sans un mot non plus, vint le serrer dans ses bras.

- J'ai pensé que tu aurais envie d'aller à la Push, fit-il d'un ton abrupt. Je suis venu pour te dire d'éviter.

Edward, qui percevait ses pensées, le regarda d'un air attristé :

- A ce point là ? demanda t-il.

Jacob parut embarrassé et regarda ses pieds.

- Les rumeurs ne s'éteignent pas vite, soupira-t-il.

- Tu ne veux pas dire que certains pensent que c'est nous qui sommes responsables de ce qui est arrivé ? s'offusqua Bella.

- Ben si, confirma Jacob. Pas Sam ni aucun des loups, hein. Même Léah ne pense pas à ça. Mais quelques autres, oui. En plus c'est idiot : ce n'est pas la manière de tuer des buv… des vampires. Aucune trace de morsure, aucun membre brisé, rien.

- Rien ? demanda Jasper. Comment ça « rien » ? Ils sont bien morts de quelque chose ?

L'Indien se laissa tomber sur le canapé, à côté d'Alice qui n'en parut que plus minuscule en comparaison. Il parut soudain très las et très abattu.

- Oui. Ils portaient des blessures à la poitrine, comme un impact de balle. Et on a retrouvé un truc métallique et pointu à proximité, sous un taillis. Un genre de flèche, mais assez court.

Esmé revint à ce moment là.

- Carlisle était déjà au courant, dit-elle. On a amené les corps à la morgue et on lui a demandé de faire un premier examen. Il va y avoir une autopsie. Nous aurons plus de renseignements dans quelques heures.

Elle regarda Jacob avec compassion :

- Sam et les familles sont là-bas, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle eut un soupir qui ressemblait à un sanglot :

- Les pauvres parents ! murmura-t-elle.

Personne ne pouvait rester insensible à la tendresse maternelle d'Esmé. Et chacun savait qu'elle avait déjà connu l'affreux chagrin de perdre un enfant. Brusquement, cela malgré tous ses efforts, deux larmes perlèrent au coin des paupières de l'Indien.

- Sam, dit-il d'une voix rauque, s'en veut terriblement. Personne n'était même à l'écoute, la nuit dernière. Si Paul et Jared ont appelé à l'aide ou essayé de nous prévenir, personne n'a pu les entendre car ils étaient les seuls à être métamorphosés. Par précaution et aussi pour ne pas laisser « s'endormir » ses troupes, Sam les fait patrouiller par deux toutes les nuits, au cas où. S'il avait imaginé qu'il y avait du danger, jamais il ne les aurait laissés partir seuls.

Une sorte de long tressaillement parcourut la puissante musculature de Jacob qui, soudain, porta ses deux mains, larges comme des raquettes, à son visage. Tous purent voir qu'il tremblait légèrement. Un bruit de reniflement sortit de derrière ses doigts serrés.

- Oh, non, fit Nessie. Non, mon Jacob, je veux pas que tu pleures !

Elle escalada ses genoux et se blottit contre lui, pareille à un chaton en quête de chaleur. L'Indien enroula brusquement ses bras de géant autour de son corps frêle, enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux bouclés et se laissa enfin aller à son chagrin.

Carlisle revint en fin d'après-midi. Une expression très grave figeait ses traits d'ordinaire parfaits.

Il ne parut pas étonné de trouver Jacob prostré sur le canapé, Nessie s'ingéniant à le distraire de sa peine en allant lui chercher à manger ou en babillant sans arrêt avec lui. Rosalie avait regagné sa chambre, renonçant pour une fois à chercher querelle au visiteur ou à laisser éclater sa jalousie à l'encontre de la sollicitude dont la fillette l'entourait.

Cependant, avide de nouvelles, toute la famille se rassembla à nouveau au salon en entendant le moteur de la puissante voiture du médecin.

- La mort a bien été provoquée par des projectiles puissants, qui tous ont touché les victimes dans la région du cœur, dit Carlisle. L'objet que vous avez trouvé dans les taillis est sans aucun doute l'un de ces projectiles, qui s'est égaré. Je l'ai examiné et il correspond aux blessures des deux victimes. J'ai remis cet objet à Charlie –il eut un rapide coup d'œil vers Bella- qui va le transmettre aux équipes de spécialistes de Seattle pour analyse.

Il paraissait très préoccupé.

- On pense à un chasseur, dit-il enfin. Mais c'est étrange, car les chasseurs d'ici utilisent des armes à feux.

Jacob parut brusquement sortir de son apathie.

- Un étranger, alors ? demanda-t-il. Avant-hier, en allant faire quelques courses à Forks, j'ai entendu parler d'un drôle de type. Enfin, un étranger avec une drôle de dégaine, d'après ceux qui l'ont vu. Et pas l'air commode, avec ça !

- Gardons-nous des jugements hâtifs, répondit prudemment Carlisle.

- En même temps, des étrangers à Forks, il n'en vient pas tous les jours, émit Emmett. Il ressemblait à quoi, ce type ?

- Oh, fit Jacob, un grand manteau, un grand chapeau. Pas du tout sapé comme les gens du coin, en gros. Il devait venir de New York ou de je ne sais où.

Carlisle le regardait fixement et son air grave s'intensifia :

- Grand manteau, grand chapeau ? répéta-t-il.

Quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit et Edward le regarda, étonné :

- Cet objet métallique ? fit-il à voix haute. Un carreau ? Mais voyons, qui utilise encore une arbalète de nos jours ?

Sa voix était légèrement sceptique.

- Je n'ai aucune certitude, répondit le médecin d'une voix blanche. Cela fait si longtemps ! Et qu' « il » vienne justement à Forks, malgré toutes les précautions que nous prenons, ça semble tellement impossible…

- Mais qui ?

Tous à présent étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

- Je voudrais l'avis des experts de Seattle avant d'avancer quoi que ce soit, répondit Carlisle.

- Je t'en prie ! lança Alice. Nous allons devenir fous ! Si tu sais quelque chose….

Mais Carlisle secoua négativement la tête. Il ne pouvait cependant cacher ses pensées tumultueuses à Edward, qui sauta soudain sur ses pieds.

- Quoi ? fit-il, incrédule.

Vaincu, Carlisle le regarda et soupira.

- Ecoutez, je ne veux pas que nous cédions à la panique, dit-il. Mais il va falloir nous montrer très prudents tant que nous n'en saurons pas plus. Si… si mes soupçons se confirmaient, alors nous serions tous en danger mortel. Oui, tous ! confirma-t-il devant le silence incrédule de son auditoire. Loups-garous et vampires. Si cet étranger est qui je pense qu'il pourrait être, alors il n'est pas ici par hasard mais pour nous éliminer tous.

Il regarda Jacob :

- Vous, et nous aussi.

Un silence stupéfait vint couronner ces paroles. La première, Bella ouvrit la bouche pour exprimer l'ébahissement et le doute général :

- Mais, fit-elle, et sa voix trahit sa perplexité, il est presque impossible de tuer un vampire, pourtant. Sauf pour un autre vampire ou bien sûr, un loup-garou.

Carlisle paraissait décomposé.

- En théorie seulement, émit-il dans un soupir.

Tous le regardaient en silence, tendus, l'interrogeant du regard, attendant la suite.

- Quand je vivais en Italie auprès des Volturis, commença le médecin, j'ai plusieurs fois entendu parler d'un homme employé depuis très longtemps par les moines ou différentes castes religieuses de par le monde pour détruire les créatures dites « maléfiques ». Par la suite, le Vatican lui-même l'a recruté. Il appartenait à une société secrète au sein même de l'Eglise Romaine, qui se faisait appeler « les chevaliers de l'ordre saint ».

Le cercle de famille, ainsi que Jacob, écoutaient sans comprendre : tous savaient que l'époque dont parlait Carlisle se situait aux alentours des années 1670, soit 340 ans plus tôt.

- Van Helsing ? lut Edward dans son esprit. Mais je ne comprends pas en quoi cette vieille histoire….

- La main gauche de Dieu, précisa Carlisle.

Il parut prendre sur lui pour continuer :

- Gabriel Van Helsing n'est en aucun cas un être humain ordinaire. Il a des capacités hors du commun. Des armes mortelles même pour nous. Et…

Il parut hésiter, conscient de l'effet qu'auraient ses prochaines paroles :

- … il est lui-même immortel, ajouta t-il.

Comme il s'y attendait, un concert d'exclamations stupéfaites couronna sa révélation.

- Ce n'est pas un être humain, alors, fit Rosalie.

- Si. Je ne connais ni ses origines ni les raisons qui font de lui ce qu'il est, mais il est humain. Et comme je viens de vous le dire, l'Eglise l'utilise depuis des siècles pour traquer et détruire toutes les créatures qu'elle considère comme maléfiques.

Il soupira à nouveau.

- Il va de soi que les vampires et les loups-garous figurent en tête de leur liste des créatures à éliminer à tous les prix.

- Alors, fit Bella, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, cela veut dire que le Vatican sait que nous ne sommes pas des mythes ?

- Tu serais surprise, Bella, de connaître l'étendue et la noirceur des secrets gardés derrière les murs du Vatican.

- Quand vous dites qu'il est immortel, fit Jacob, un éclat dur au fond des yeux, j'espère que cela signifie seulement que le temps n'a pas de prise sur lui ? On pourrait le tuer ? Immortel, soit, mais pas invulnérable ?

- Pour autant que je sache, oui. Toutefois, ne perd pas de vue qu'il combat les nôtres, ainsi que de nombreuses autres créatures, depuis des siècles. C'est un terrible adversaire, qui jusqu'à présent a toujours rempli ses missions avec succès et a réussi à survivre à tout.

- Ca ne veut pas dire que ce sera toujours le cas, fit l'Indien en haussant ses massives épaules.

- Il semble, poursuivit Carlisle, que régulièrement, au fil des siècles, il y ait parfois des… vacances dans son activité, des périodes plus ou moins longues durant lesquelles plus personne n'entend parler de lui. Puis il réapparait, encore et toujours, et toujours il recommence sa traque éternelle.

Je sais même à quoi il ressemble, poursuivit le narrateur. Vers les années 1880, il était recherché par toutes les polices d'Europe et l'on trouvait un peu partout des affiches, avec son portrait, offrant des récompenses rondelettes pour sa capture.

- Je ne comprends pas, fit Jasper.

Tout le monde le regarda.

- Si cet homme travaille, ou travaillait, officiellement pour le Vatican, comment pouvait-il être recherché par la police ? Ca n'a pas de sens.

- Précisément, sa tâche n'a rien d'officiel, corrigea aussitôt Carlisle. Je vous l'ai dit, il s'agit d'une société secrète. La police, comme la plupart des populations, ignore ce que sont les êtres que traque Van Helsing. Tous croient que les victimes sont des humains ordinaires et donc, un peu partout, cet homme passe pour un meurtrier.

- A juste titre ! gronda Jacob.

Le médecin soupira et le regarda :

- Ceux qui savent ce qu'il fait vraiment, dit-il d'un ton las, pensent au contraire que c'est un saint… ou pour le moins un héros.

- Mais, insista Bella, je ne comprends pas. Nous ne faisons de mal à personne. Et les Quileutes non plus.

Carlisle leva la main dans un geste d'apaisement ou de mise en garde :

- Nous n'avons aucune certitude qu'il s'agisse de Van Helsing, rappela-t-il. Mais si tel était bien le cas, alors je doute que notre manière de vivre sans nous attaquer aux êtres humains l'intéresse. J'ai été élevé par des gens comme lui et ils croient dur comme fer à la nécessité de leur mission.

- Ce que j'aimerais savoir, moi, murmura Edward, c'est comment le Vatican aurait eu connaissance de notre existence et de celle des loups-garous de la Push. Nous sommes pourtant très prudents et comme le disait Bella, aucune victime à Forks ni dans les environs ne peut attirer l'attention sur la présence ici d'une famille de vampires. Quant aux loups, tout ce qui entoure leur mutation et ses raisons est un secret gardé par les anciens du conseil.

Il y eu un moment de silence. Chacun réfléchissait à la question, essayant de se souvenir d'une imprudence commise ou d'un accident quelconque.

Soudain, Alice poussa un cri. Son visage de craie paraissait presque translucide.

- Les Volturi, dit-elle enfin.

Tout le monde la regarda sans comprendre.

- Ce sont eux, reprit-elle, le visage figé et les yeux fixes, plongée dans ses visions. Ils…. Oh, c'est ignoble ! Ils se sont arrangés pour que le Vatican ait connaissance de notre existence. Mais pas de la leur, évidemment ! Ce sont eux, en fait, qui nous envoient ce tueur.

- C'est impossible, fit Carlisle. Les Volturi ne violeraient pas leur propre loi, qui est de ne jamais donner l'éveil aux êtres humains. Non, je ne le crois pas. C'est impossible.

- C'est pourtant vrai, répondit Alice de sa voix absente. Ils étaient fous de rage après leur échec ici, quand ils sont venus. Ils ont trouvé ce moyen de nous éliminer sans prendre aucun risque.

- Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies rien vu avant ? demanda Rosalie, sceptique. Je croyais que tu gardais constamment ton « troisième œil » sur Aro et les autres ?

- Je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais je ne pouvais pas voir quoi. Ils savent comment fonctionne ma perception des choses, ils ont pris leurs précautions. Mais Carlisle ayant soulevé un coin du voile, tout redevient clair, ou presque, ajouta Alice, morose.

Le visage de Carlisle vira au gris et il s'affaissa sur sa chaise.

- Non… non, murmura-t-il. Tant d'ignominie de leur part, je… ne peux pas le croire.

- Moi ça ne m'étonne pas, au contraire, jeta Edward d'une voix dure. J'ai entendu toutes leurs pensées, quand je les ai approchés, et je peux t'assurer qu'il y a de quoi attraper la nausée !

Sans un mot, Esmé se leva et vint enrouler son bras autour des épaules de son mari, qui paraissait anéanti.

Soudain Alice jeta un nouveau cri et son visage se transforma en un masque horrifié, tandis qu'Edward, qui voyait en même temps qu'elle ce qui passait dans son esprit, sursautait avec violence.

Sans transition il se mit à gronder, les dents découvertes.

Il paraissait fou de rage.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? commença Bella.

Inquiet, Jasper se leva à son tour pour se rapprocher de sa femme. Les lèvres de marbre de cette dernière se tordaient sous l'effet de la colère et de l'angoisse réunies.

- Alice ? demanda Esmé d'une voix aussi blanche que sa peau.

Mais Alice paraissait pétrifiée.

- Les Volturi, dit Edward lentement, se sont arrangés pour que le tueur sache exactement où nous trouver. Il connaît notre nombre, nos noms, nos capacités. Il sait comment déjouer les visions d'Alice.

- Grand bien lui fasse, jeta Jacob avec une féroce désinvolture. Nous aussi, nous sommes prévenus à présent. Et nous restons largement supérieurs en nombre.

- Tu ne dis pas tout, Edward, observa doucement Bella, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux et voyait son visage tourmenté.

Il parut hésiter, regarda Alice, pinça les lèvres. Ce fut sa sœur qui acheva, d'une voix altérée qui n'était plus la sienne :

- Carlisle et Edward seront sa cible principale. L'un à cause de sa faculté de lire les pensées, l'autre….

Elle regarda son père adoptif et Esmé qui serrait sans y penser ses doigts sur ses épaules.

- … parce que les Volturi lui ont fait savoir que sans lui nous serions totalement désemparés.

Jacob poussa un tel rugissement de rage que les pendeloques du lustre en cristal frémirent et se heurtèrent en tintinabulant. La fureur de l'Indien était telle qu'il ne put maintenir sa forme humaine.

L'énorme loup au pelage roux bondit soudain à travers la fenêtre ouverte et disparut en un instant.

- Jacob, non ! cria inutilement Bella, qui devinait sans peine ses intentions. Ne prends pas de risques inutiles, reviens !

Il était bien trop tard, il avait déjà disparu.

- Jacob ! cria encore Bella en faisant mine de s'élancer derrière lui.

Edward la retint.

- Il court à la Pusch pour avertir les siens, dit-il. Ils se mettront en chasse tous ensemble.

- Ils se feront tuer, gémit-elle.

- Nous sommes tous en danger, Bella, rappela-t-il.

La gravité de tous fut interrompue alors par un rire d'enfant : hilare, Nessie tenait à bout de bras les lambeaux de vêtements qui jonchaient le tapis depuis que Jacob les avait littéralement fait éclater en se métamorphosant.


	4. Offensive

Gabriel Van Helsing, car c'était bien lui, avait pris sa décision. Contrairement à son habitude, il n'allait pas pouvoir attaquer de front tous ses adversaires. Huit vampires adultes et leur rejeton constituaient une force redoutable, malgré la puissance de ses armes.

Quant aux loups-garous, le tueur de monstres ignorait leur nombre exact mais, d'après ce qu'il savait, eux aussi étaient nombreux.

Certes, leur présence ne l'étonnait pas outre-mesure. Il se souvenait avoir combattu le prince des vampires sur son propre terrain quelque chose comme 122 ans auparavant. « Un adversaire comme vous n'en avez jamais eu ». La voix d'un homme mort depuis longtemps traversa brièvement son esprit.

Et déjà le comte Dracula asservissait les loups-garous, tout en redoutant leur puissance, seule capable de le détruire. Il est vrai qu'ils ne ressemblaient guère à ceux qu'il avait vus ici, mais en si longtemps, la race avait pu évoluer. Non, ce qui étonnait Van Helsing, c'était précisément le nombre de ces lycanthropes. Il était surpris que les vampires les aient laissés se multiplier de cette manière, sachant le danger qu'ils pouvaient représenter pour eux. Mais on l'avait averti, ces Cullen étaient très redoutables, forts de leur nombre et de leurs dons, et en outre remarquablement avisés.

Il savait qu'il y en avait trois à éliminer en priorité : leur chef, bien sûr. Ca a toujours été une très bonne stratégie quand on a affaire à un groupe. Celui qui était capable de lire dans les pensées, ensuite, reconnaissable à ses cheveux couleur de bronze, et puis la vampirette brune qui pouvait deviner les événements à l'avance.

Mais même en sachant quelles cibles frapper en premier, huit adversaires en pleine possession de leurs forces c'était un peu beaucoup.

Van Helsing savait aussi que le chef du clan avait réussi à se faire passer pour un médecin et qu'il sévissait à l'hôpital de Forks. Il était répugnant et révoltant de l'imaginer à l'œuvre, mais c'était ainsi. Gabriel pensait à tous ces pauvres bougres qui s'abandonnaient en confiance à cette créature, ignorant sa nature et pensant de bonne foi qu'elle pourrait les soulager. Pouah ! Mais il fallait admettre que c'était la planque idéale, pour un vampire. Pourvu qu'il sache se montrer à la fois habile et raisonnable, ne pas laisser trop de cadavres derrière lui, ne prélever que de petites quantités de sang, éviter les traces de morsures. Pour cela les instruments chirurgicaux étaient bien précieux, pas de doute là-dessus. Ils avaient en outre cet autre avantage de ne pas augmenter la population vampirique dans des proportions trop importante. Oui, c'était bien joué. Et cela donnait en outre à un monstre une apparence de respectabilité sans doute fort commode.

Eh bien, il était grand temps de remettre les pendules à l'heure.

00o00

- Si le danger est tel, dit Rosalie de sa voix froide, alors ne restons pas là à attendre et partons immédiatement. Nous devions de toute façon quitter Forks pour ne plus y revenir avant deux ou trois générations. Cessons de débattre du meilleur endroit possible et quittons l'état de Washington aujourd'hui même. Le mieux serait même de quitter les Etats-Unis. Nous pourrions nous rendre en Grande-Bretagne. Le temps que ce tueur nous retrouve, il se passera du temps. Et maintenant que nous sommes prévenus, Alice le verra sans doute venir.

Un long silence suivit ces paroles et Bella le rompit :

- Et les Quileutes ?

Sa belle-sœur la regarda sans répondre, hautaine et glaciale, le regard insondable. Sa jalousie envers Jacob, coupable de posséder une part non négligeable de l'amour de Renesmée, n'était un secret pour personne.

- Bella a raison, dit aussitôt Esmé. Ils ont déjà perdu deux des leurs, nous ne pouvons pas les abandonner.

- Je pense que la sécurité de notre famille passe avant celle de ces chiens-loups ! riposta Rosalie d'une voix cinglante.

Elle regarda Bella :

- Si ce tueur abat Edward ou Nessie, tu seras sans nul doute bien heureuse d'être restée ici pour tenir compagnie aux Quileutes, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était si mesquin, l'intention était si évidente et la voix si venimeuse que Bella gronda, agressive.

- Les loups se sont battus à nos côtés, dit Edward. Quand nous avons eu besoin de renfort, ils sont venus. Ce serait très lâche de partir maintenant en les laissant seuls face au danger.

Emmett haussa ses massives épaules, agacé : les discussions sérieuses l'ennuyaient profondément.

- Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu exagéré, tout ça ? demanda-t-il. Il ne s'agit jamais que d'un homme seul. Il a pu tuer deux loups parce que personne ne s'attendait à ça mais maintenant que tout le monde est prévenu, qu'on sait qui il est et à quoi il ressemble….

Et arrivé là de son développement, le colosse se tut brusquement en réalisant ce qui découlait de son raisonnement.

Carlisle, qui s'était tenu immobile et silencieux jusque là, leva les yeux vers lui :

- Nous n'avons que deux options, toutes deux odieuses, résuma-t-il. Ou bien nous partons, comme le suggère Rosalie, en espérant que cela nous donnera du temps avant que Van Helsing retrouve notre trace. Nous partons en abandonnant les loups-garous, qui ne voudront jamais quitter la Push. Ou alors nous restons jusqu'à ce que le problème soit réglé. Et si notre adversaire est à la hauteur de sa réputation, nous n'aurons alors qu'une seule solution : nous allons être obligés de le tuer. Je ne vous cache pas que cela me répugne au plus haut point.

- Si c'est une guerre, émit Jasper, il y aura forcément des victimes. Mais fuir ne nous donnera sans doute qu'un sursis, sans rien résoudre à long terme. Il ne s'agit pas là d'un être humain inoffensif comme ceux que nous avons l'habitude de côtoyer. Il vient en ennemi, pour nous éliminer. A la guerre, il ne faut voir son ennemi que comme tel et ne s'embarrasser ni de scrupule ni de sentiment. Nous avons le nombre pour nous. Je propose pour ma part que nous lui réglions son compte, si possible avant qu'il ne fasse de nouvelles victimes.

- Ne perdons pas de temps, dans ce cas, s'écria impatiemment Emmett, toujours prêt à la bagarre et à l'action.

Un grand bruit de verre brisé couvrit la fin de sa phrase : une grêle d'impacts venait de faire éclater la paroi vitrée qui donnait sur la forêt, à l'arrière de la maison. Des milliers d'éclats de verre volèrent dans toutes les directions, mais parmi eux des dizaines de carreaux d'arbalète s'abattirent également sur la famille abasourdie. L'un d'eux s'enfonça dans l'épaule de Carlisle, qui se trouvait de profil, trois transpercèrent Emmett qui quant à lui se tenait face à la fenêtre, le canapé de cuir blanc se transforma en un instant en une véritable pelote à épingles. Presque tous les Cullen furent touchés. Ces projectiles ne représentaient pas de véritable danger pour eux mais, avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de s'en débarrasser et de réagir à cette attaque pour le moins inattendue, le pire se produisit.

Ils eurent à peine le loisir de repérer le tireur : ce dernier se trouvait solidement campé dans les branches d'un arbre, à la lisière de la forêt distante seulement d'une petite dizaine de mètres. Déjà, coinçant son arbalète entre deux branches pour qu'elle ne tombe pas, il était en train d'épauler une arme qui de loin ressemblait à un fusil. Seulement, lorsqu'il pressa la détente, le canon vomit une boule de feu.

A l'instant même Alice bondit sur ses pieds, sans se soucier des carreaux qui avaient transpercé sa peau d'ivoire, et beugla d'une voix terrifiante, une voix que personne ne lui avait jamais entendue :

- Dehors ! Tous dehors ! Napalm !

Le projectile enflammé traversa l'air comme un météore et vint finir sa course sur le sol, devant le canapé, sur le tapis du salon. Les flammes jaillirent immédiatement et se répandirent comme si la pièce avait été arrosée d'essence tandis que des projections enflammées, collantes comme la glue et incandescentes comme l'enfer, pulsaient dans toutes les directions. Le feu est la seule et unique chose qui peut détruire pour de bon un vampire. Et rien ne peut arrêter la combustion du napalm qui, lorsqu'il touche un organisme vivant, brûle les tissus jusqu'à l'os sans que rien ne puisse l'arrêter, ni l'eau, ni rien, tant sa structure de gel gluant adhère à tout ce qu'il touche. Par ailleurs, dans les bombes ou les lance-flammes, ses projections enflammées au point d'impact couvrent un large périmètre alentours.

Van Helsing s'appliquait à créer dans son esprit un vide mental destiné à tromper aussi bien le don d'Edward que celui d'Alice. Cependant, il avait commis une erreur : s'il avait commencé par utiliser son lance-flammes, aucun des Cullen n'en aurait réchappé. Seulement il devait ramener la fillette vivante, il ne l'oubliait pas. Aussi avait-il commencé par un tir d'arbalète nourri avant de tirer au lance-flammes à l'opposé de l'endroit où elle se trouvait dans la pièce. Il ne pensait pas que les vampires aient des sentiments mais il comptait sur l'instinct de survie. Il espérait que l'enfant-vampire pourrait fuir, afin de la récupérer un peu plus tard. L'idée de s'en encombrer pour la conduire à Rome ne l'enchantait pas, il ne prenait qu'un minimum de précautions, mais bon, ceux qui l'envoyaient avaient tellement insisté… bref, son plan consistait à détruire le plus grand nombre d'adultes en laissant une échappatoire à Renesmée. Il fallait bien dire que si elle avait été tuée, il n'aurait éprouvé qu'une contrariété passagère. Ceux qui donnent les instructions ne sont pas sur le terrain et ne se coltinent pas les difficultés, n'est-ce pas ? Quoi qu'il en soit, son plan aurait fonctionné sans Alice et sa capacité à voir l'avenir. Lorsque la grêle de projectiles métalliques était tombée sur eux, ses capacités étaient entrées en action, son esprit avait remonté la piste en un éclair et vu la suite des événements.

Des êtres humains n'auraient pas été suffisamment rapides cependant pour sortir avant l'impact. Les vampires, c'est autre chose. Jasper empoigna sa compagne à bras-le-corps et la jeta littéralement à travers la porte du salon.

Edward arracha Nessie du sol et, poussant Bella devant lui, se rua vers la sortie. Tous l'imitèrent.

Esmé fut la plus lente –ce qui est relatif- et la dernière de la file. Lorsque la boule de feu explosa en entrant en contact avec le sol, projetant ses traits incandescents dans toute la pièce et enflammant les murs comme le mobilier, plusieurs d'entre eux l'atteignirent dans le dos. Ses vêtements se consumèrent, le gel meurtrier adhéra à sa peau de glace et entreprit de la ronger, creusant en un instant des cavernes brûlantes qui s'étendaient à chaque seconde en largeur comme en profondeur.

La malheureuse hurla de douleur et de terreur. Mais lorsque les siens, d'un bloc, se retournèrent vers elle, elle trouva cependant la force de battre des bras en criant :

- Fuyez ! Courez ! Courez !

Puis, le corps cambré en arrière par la souffrance, elle tomba sur le dos en poussant des clameurs épouvantables.

Sans souci du danger, Carlisle se rua vers sa compagne, le visage défait. La pièce toute entière n'était plus qu'un brasier infernal mais du moins, Van Helsing ne pouvait plus les voir à travers les rideaux de flammes et de fumée qui s'élevaient entre eux.

Toutefois, le médecin se sentit violemment repoussé en arrière à l'instant où il allait se jeter dans l'incendie pour essayer de lui arracher le corps supplicié qui se tordait sur le sol en hurlant : un souffle glacé, la course d'un vampire, l'effleura, une longue écharpe de cheveux blonds passa devant ses yeux, les flammes crépitèrent au passage d'un corps de pierre froide.

Rosalie ressortit presque immédiatement de la pièce en feu, serrant sa mère adoptive contre elle. Elle l'étreignit dans une étreinte qui aurait broyé un être humain et se roula avec elle sur le sol, en tous sens, frénétiquement, éteignant ainsi les flammes qui dévoraient leurs vêtements. Puis, comme insensible à l'image effrayante qu'elle présentait à présent –ce qui était extraordinaire chez Rosalie-, elle retourna Esmé comme une crêpe, appliqua ses longues mains pâles contre les plaies de son dos, les enfonça dans les cratères béants, hurla à son tour quand le napalm attaqua ses doigts mais ne renonça pas.

L'eau est impuissante contre de tels produits de mort. Mais la chair glacée et morte des vampires a d'autres pouvoirs. Ecrasant les flammes entre ses phalanges qui brulaient en dégageant une fumée violette aux odeurs lourdes, arrachant par plaque le gel en fusion qu'elle grattait de ses ongles de pierre, la jeune femme persévéra, sans lâcher le corps d'Esmé tandis que Carlisle et Emmett les empoignaient, les trainaient toutes deux loin de l'incendie qui gagnait en puissance et s'étendait à toute la maison.

- Laisse-moi faire, Rosalie.

Carlisle venait de retirer sa chemise et la déchirait en lambeaux. Il les enfonça dans les plaies béantes de sa femme : le temps que le napalm finisse de s'éteindre, il consumerait le tissu plutôt que la chair. Pendant ce temps, Emmett et Jasper pressaient entre leurs paumes froides les doigts de Rosalie. Puis, tandis que toutes les vitres de la maison éclataient sous l'effet de la fournaise, tous coururent d'une traite vers le garage et s'entassèrent en hâte dans deux voitures avant d'actionner furieusement la porte automatique.

Un seul ne s'était pas joint à la famille en déroute : Emmett. Il regardait Carlisle qui, sur le siège arrière de son 4x4, continuait d'enfoncer lambeau de tissu sur lambeau de tissu dans les trous béants qui creusaient le dos de sa femme tandis qu'Alice prenait le relais pour les mains de Rosalie. Une Rosalie qui ne se ressemblait plus à elle-même, une véritable gargouille ! Et l'expression d'ordinaire rieuse et insouciante du géant se transformait de seconde en seconde en un masque d'une férocité inouïe. Lorsque la porte du garage s'ouvrit, il se rua dans l'ouverture en braillant :

- Je vais lui faire la peau, à ce salaud !

- Emmett, reviens ! cria inutilement Carlisle. Il faut évacuer les blessées !

- Je vais le chercher, fit aussitôt Edward en sautant de la voiture avec une vivacité féline. Vous, ne restez pas là, allez vous mettre à l'abri avec Esmé et Rosalie.

- Edward ! couina Bella, paniquée.

Mais il avait déjà disparu.

Emmett, fidèle à son habitude, ne s'était pas embarrassé de précautions et avait foncé droit devant lui, à découvert, pour contourner la maison. Il se retrouva à l'arrière en un instant à peine et découvrit la silhouette noire de Van Helsing au beau milieu de l'espace libre qui s'étendait entre les arbres et la maison en flammes.

Les vampires sont rapides, plus rapides que le vent, mais on n'est pas chasseur de monstres sans posséder des réflexes tout aussi rapides : alors que le colosse se ruait vers lui, mains tendues d'anticipation, son adversaire dégaina un révolver à canon court et très large et fit feu. Cette arme conçue et réalisée par les experts en armements du Vatican (qui ignoraient eux-mêmes pour qui ils travaillaient en réalité) tirait avec une force deux fois supérieure à celle d'un révolver normal un projectile qui ressemblait à une boule de métal grosse comme un œuf. Bien suffisante pour transpercer et même faire éclater les corps de pierre des vampires. Emmett ressentit l'impact au défaut de son épaule et mit cinq secondes à réaliser ce qui venait de se produire : l'articulation avait été pulvérisée et son bras gauche tomba à terre, inerte, sur l'herbe verte qui commençait à jaunir sous le souffle et la chaleur de l'incendie.

Le grand gaillard ressentit une immense stupeur à être ainsi diminué sans même être parvenu au contact. Il n'en poursuivit pas moins sa course, mais Van Helsing tira une seconde fois, à bout portant. Mieux ajusté, le coup atteignit le vampire en pleine poitrine. La chair vola littéralement en éclats, perçant dans le thorax un trou d'une bonne quinzaine de centimètres de diamètres. Emmett demeura comme suspendu en l'air l'espace d'un très court instant, puis il s'abattit d'une masse sur le sol. Six mètres derrière lui, Edward se courba en deux et gagna l'abri des arbres avec son agilité coutumière pour prendre l'ennemi à revers sans servir de cible à des projectiles aussi meurtriers.

Il reparut à hauteur de l'ennemi et jaillit du couvert comme un boulet de canon.

Las, Van Helsing avait anticipé la manœuvre et l'attendait de pied ferme. Il pressa plusieurs fois la détente de son arme. Edward roula au sol, se releva d'une détente comme les chats, feinta sur le côté et enfin atteignit son ennemi. Un revers de bras fit voler l'arme loin, très loin de lui. Le second mouvement fut si rapide que Gabriel ne le vit pas. Il éprouva la sensation d'être frappé de plein fouet par un arbre en train de s'écrouler et s'envola, s'envola vraiment, survola le sol, traversa l'espace en état d'apesanteur et acheva sa course contre le tronc d'un hêtre. Il eut l'impression que sa colonne vertébrale se ruait à la rencontre de son sternum et que les deux se soudaient pour ne faire plus qu'un. Son crâne sonna comme un gong, puis un voile noir descendit devant ses yeux et il s'affaissa sur le sol, sérieusement sonné.

La première réaction d'Edward fut de l'achever sur le champ. Il avait trop travaillé sur lui-même et depuis trop longtemps pour avoir seulement l'idée de faire usage de ses dents : il s'agissait, après tout, d'un être humain. Il n'avait pas envie de sentir le sang chaud gicler dans sa bouche, son contrôle avait des limites. En revanche, il suffirait d'une demi-seconde pour lui briser la nuque et en finir.

- Tonton, fit au même instant une petite voix mouillée de larmes, Tonton, tu as mal, toi aussi ?

Edward se retourna d'un bloc. Le venin emplissait sa bouche et la colère faisait flamboyer ses yeux, mais tout cela s'évanouit devant la petite silhouette agenouillée près du corps d'Emmett. Nessie pleurait à chaudes larmes, ni plus ni moins qu'un enfant ordinaire. Bien que sachant qu'elle était à moitié humaine, Edward en fut immensément affligé : depuis un peu plus d'un an qu'elle était née, jamais il n'avait vu sa fille pleurer. Choyée et adulée, elle n'en avait encore pas eu l'occasion jusqu'à ce jour.

- Renesmée ! s'écria au même instant la voix familière de Bella. Que fais-tu ici ?

La jeune femme se tenait à l'orée de la forêt. Trop inquiète pour son époux, elle avait quitté les autres pour venir l'aider.

- Bella, reviens ! avait inutilement crié Alice. Reste au moins à couvert !

C'était tout ce qu'elle avait daigné écouter : rester à l'abri des arbres. Cependant, dans son inquiétude et sa précipitation, elle n'avait pas réalisé que sa fille se faufilait à sa suite, profitant de l'affolement général et de la prostration de Rosalie qui, d'ordinaire, ne la quittait jamais des yeux.

Edward n'hésita qu'un très court instant : sa fille n'était pas un enfant comme les autres. Depuis ses premiers mois, elle se révélait capable de chasser du gros gibier. Elle avait la force et les dents d'un vampire. Elle aurait aisément reconnu le bruit des cervicales brisées.

Edward ne voulait pas tuer un être humain devant sa fille de 18 mois. Le fait qu'elle ait le développement physique et mental d'un enfant de 6 ou 7 ans n'entrait pas en ligne de compte.

- Nessie ! fit-il d'une voix grondeuse. Tu n'as rien à faire là, rejoins les autres tout de suite.

Alors que l'enfant levait sa frimousse mâchurée de larmes vers lui retentit, toute proche, la sirène d'un camion de pompiers.

- Allons bon ! grogna Edward.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la maison : celle-ci était presque entièrement la proie des flammes, qui grondaient férocement et dévoraient avidement leur proie. Elles s'élevaient haut, se tordant comme des tentacules ardents au-dessus du toit. Un énorme panache de fumée noire montait tout droit à l'assaut du ciel gris. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que quelqu'un l'ait aperçu de loin et ait alerté les secours.

Oubliant Van Helsing, Edward jeta un rapide regard autour de lui. Pour l'incendie il ne pouvait rien. En revanche, aucun être humain ne devait voir les blessés, il aurait compris de suite qu'ils ne l'étaient pas, humains.

- Bella, Nessie, vite, aidez-moi, fit-il.

En deux enjambées, il rejoignit sa fille auprès d'Emmett.

- Vite, ramassez tous les morceaux, dit-il. Personne ne doit voir ça.

Bella comprit aussitôt et se mit à ramasser tous les éclats de chair dure et froide qui parsemaient l'herbe verte. Avec un temps de retard, Nessie s'empara gravement du bras arraché. Quant à Edward, après avoir aidé sa femme à récupérer les débris épars, il chargea son frère sur ses épaules.

- Trop tard pour filer en voiture, dit-il. Il faut nous cacher à proximité. Allons « chez nous ».

« Chez nous » était la manière dont il désignait le cottage, la maison de poupée qu'Esmé leur avait offerte, située en plein bois à très peu de distance de la grande maison en train de brûler.

Vite prévenue, toute la famille s'y retrouva bientôt.

Certes, le nid d'amour d'Edward et Bella était un peu exigu pour huit personnes et un enfant, mais les circonstances étaient telles que nul n'y songea.

Les sirènes mugissaient de plus belle et soudain Jasper parut penser à quelque chose d'inquiétant :

- Edward, dit-il brusquement, as-tu bien caché le corps ?

- Non, répondit l'intéressé. Il est resté sous les arbres. Et d'ailleurs, je crois qu'il est toujours en vie. J'entendais toujours son cœur battre quand nous avons quitté les lieux.

Le visage de Jasper se transforma en un instant, mais Edward lui désigna Nessie d'un mouvement de menton, avec un froncement de sourcil tellement impérieux que son frère se calma aussitôt.

Toutefois, s'il renonçait à parler il pouvait penser, et ses pensées étaient furibondes :

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tué ? vociféra-t-il intérieurement.

Nouveau coup d'œil, éloquent, vers Renesmée.

- Maintenant il est trop tard pour y retourner, pensa Jasper, toujours aussi furieux. Les pompiers doivent être sur place. Et nous sommes toujours en danger à cause de tes scrupules !

- Avec un peu de chance, dit Edward à voix haute, il sera découvert et arrêté. Il sera forcément suspect.

- Je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus, Edward, à ta place, répondit Carlisle sans lever les yeux.

Penché sur Esmé qui gémissait de douleur, il continuait à bourrer de tissu les crevasses ouvertes par le napalm.

L'un après l'autre, les membres de la famille venaient l'aider, se relayant, éteignant les uns les autres le feu persistant qui mangeait leurs doigts au moindre contact.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Edward, mécontent.

- Que Van Helsing est protégé par le Vatican, répondit Carlisle sans se déconcentrer de son ouvrage. Secrètement, bien sûr, mais ce cas de figure doit être prévu. S'il est arrêté, il sera libéré avant que nous ayons le temps de souffler.

A force de persévérance, la famille parvint à arrêter la combustion implacable du produit. Les dégâts étaient considérables. Esmé était pratiquement transpercée de part en part et son dos présentait une vision d'épouvante : des cavernes béantes, rongées par le produit, s'ouvraient dans son corps et présentait des marbrures de chair pâle et blafardes entremêlées de meurtrissures violettes, là où le napalm avait été le plus concentré. Ses cheveux auburn n'étaient plus qu'une masse noircie et calcinée, qui se détachait par paquet à chaque instant.

En surface, son corps et son visage étaient noirs de suie.

Tous, d'ailleurs, portaient de traces de noir de fumée et leurs vêtements étaient consumés en plusieurs endroits par des brûlures plus ou moins graves.

Carlisle se tourna enfin vers Rosalie :

- Tu m'étonneras toujours, Rose, fit-il gravement. Montre-moi tes mains.

La jeune femme, assise sur le minuscule sofa, n'eut aucune réaction. Elle paraissait absente. Sa longue chevelure blonde et lustrée n'était plus qu'un souvenir : en lieu et place, sa tête se hérissait d'une masse roussâtre, noire aux extrémités, sèche et craquante. Toutes les pointes avaient brûlé et les mèches naguères égales et soyeuses ressemblaient à présent à des brûlots de longueur variables. Ses vêtements, eux aussi, avaient quasiment disparus. Cependant, sa vénusté demeurait si parfaite que sa presque nudité n'avait rien de choquant. Elle-même cependant n'y songeait pas : elle regardait ses doigts amincis, rongés, presque réduits à néant, qui transformaient ses mains en moignons calcinés et crochus comme de vieilles racines mortes sortant de terre.

Rosalie avait agi avec rapidité et courage, révélant la sensibilité qu'elle cachait si bien en temps normal. A aucun moment elle n'avait perdu la tête, mais sa beauté dévastée lui pesait à présent si fort qu'elle ne songeait pas même à Emmett, guère mieux portant qu'elle.

Sitôt que le napalm fut maîtrisé entièrement, les membres indemnes de la famille entreprirent de s'occuper de lui. A grand renfort de salive et de venin, ils se mirent en devoir de le reconstituer morceau par morceau.

Jasper fut le premier à revenir sur le sujet qui les hantait tous :

- Sans Alice, dit-il, et si ce tueur n'avait pas commis une erreur, nous serions tous morts. Et malgré tout, nous ne pouvons pas prétendre que nous nous en tirons bien. Nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut éliminer cet homme avant qu'il ne fasse de nouvelle victime.

Edward gronda légèrement : Jasper ne l'avait pas formulé à voix haute mais sa réprobation et ses reproches étaient tangibles.

- Ne vous disputez pas, fit Carlisle d'une voix lasse. Ce n'est pas le moment. J'en suis le premier navré mais Jasper a raison. Nous devons tuer cet homme, sans quoi sa prochaine offensive nous décimera.

- Esmé, Rosalie et Nessie doivent rester ici, reprit Jasper d'une voix froide. Bella n'a qu'à demeurer avec elles pour en prendre soin. Nous, nous devons immédiatement retrouver ce tueur. Ne lui laissons plus le temps ou la possibilité de prendre à nouveau l'initiative.

Quelques hochements de tête approbateurs saluèrent ces paroles. Seule Bella faisait grise mine : l'idée de rester en arrière lui était odieuse, bien qu'elle comprenne la nécessité de laisser quelqu'un de valide auprès des plus vulnérables. En tant que mère de Renesmée, c'était sa place, elle ne pouvait le nier, même si cela lui déplaisait.

Elle s'apprêtait malgré tout à objecter lorsque son portable sonna. Agacée, elle le tira de sa poche et reconnut le numéro d'appel de son père. Son agacement ne fit que croître : Charlie allait l'accaparer avec ses inquiétudes et ses questions, c'était sûr ! Elle fut tentée de ne pas répondre mais songea à l'angoisse de son correspondant et, en soupirant, établit le contact en portant le combiné à son oreille.

- Papa, fit-elle.

- Bella ! lança la voix familière avec un indicible soulagement. Tu vas bien ? Je suis devant la maison. Je veux dire, votre maison. Les pompiers s'efforcent de maîtriser l'incendie, mais on se demandait s'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Tu vas bien, chérie ? Où es-tu ?

Bella n'hésita qu'un très bref instant : elle ne pouvait révéler à son père où elle se trouvait, car rien ne l'empêcherait de s'y précipiter pour s'assurer que Renesmée et elle-même étaient sauves. Or, outre qu'il serait un fardeau pour tous en cet instant, il n'était pas question que Charlie Swann voit les blessés. Elle décida de jouer les ingénues :

- Un incendie ? répéta-t-elle.

- Oui, un incendie, répéta Charlie. Toute la maison est en feu. Où es-tu ? Nessie est avec toi ? Où sont les autres ?

- Je… nous sommes à Seattle, mentit-elle. Oui, Nessie est avec moi et Edward aussi. Il n'y avait personne à la maison, rassure-toi. Nous avions tous quelque chose de prévu, aujourd'hui. Un… un incendie, Papa ? C'est terrible, comment est-ce possible ?

Elle avait du mal à poser les questions que l'on attendait d'elle et se sentait terriblement impatientée. Ah, si seulement Charlie n'avait pas été le shérif de Forks ! Elle aurait eu un délai avant qu'il ne soit au courant de ce qui arrivait.

- On ne sait pas encore comment ça a pu arriver, il faudra faire une enquête, répondit le policier. Nous n'arrivons pas à joindre le docteur Cullen à l'hôpital, se plaignit-il ensuite. Personne ne sait où il est. Tu as son numéro de portable ?

- Euh… oui. Je vais l'appeler, Papa. Je m'en occupe.

- Ce serait à moi de le faire, je pense, en tant que shérif….

- Non, non, je m'en occupe. Je… nous rentrons, Papa. Nous nous voyons bientôt, ajouta-t-elle à contrecoeur.

Elle raccrocha avant d'avoir à entendre d'autres objections.

- Si nous ne nous montrons pas, tout le monde va trouver ça très étrange, soupira-t-elle en regardant les autres.

- Il y a plus urgent que parader devant les humains ! décréta sèchement Jasper.

- Hum, fit Carlisle. Pas tant que ça.

- Tout le monde vous cherche, lui dit Bella.

Le chef de famille se redressa, sa décision prise.

- Je vais y aller, décida t-il. Pour le reste, on suit le plan de Jasper. Bella, tu restes ici avec la petite et les blessés. Les autres, vous partez à la recherche de Van Helsing. Je vais voir Charlie et les autorités en place et calmer le jeu. Ce n'est pas le moment que des gens intrigués nous tournent autour.

Il se pencha vers Esmé et effleura sa joue noircie de ses lèvres.

- Je reviens vite, lui chuchota-t-il. Tu vas t'en sortir. Je vais t'en tirer, c'est promis.

- Carlisle, fit Edward.

Son père adoptif lui adressa un coup d'œil interrogateur.

- Change-toi, reprit Edward. Il y a des vêtements dans la chambre. Ca aura l'air suspect si tu te montres comme ça. Et tu as besoin d'une chemise.

- Tu as raison, fils, admit le médecin avec un léger sourire. On dirait que je sors d'un incendie !

Cette boutade détendit légèrement l'atmosphère. Seul Jasper demeurait de marbre. Il avait son air effrayant, son air de vampire. Tant que Gabriel Van Helsing n'aurait pas été neutralisé, il ne serait rien d'autre qu'un bloc de froide détermination, uniquement préoccupé de mettre l'ennemi hors d'état de nuire.

- Sois prudente, Bella, chuchota Edward à son tour, en effleurant les lèvres de sa bien-aimée. Ne sortez pas d'ici, aucune de vous.

- Je n'aime pas ça, ronchonna-t-elle. Je déteste rester en arrière alors que vous prenez des risques.

- Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un ici, et Nessie a besoin de toi, elle aussi.

- Eh ! fit soudain une voix tonique. Je viens avec vous, moi ! Je ne suis pas infirme et je dois une danse à ce tueur de vampires !

Emmett, le rire aux lèvres, pleinement remis, faisant jouer les muscles de ses bras et de son torse reconstitués comme un athlète qui se réjouit de montrer son savoir-faire.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda Edward.

- Bien sûr, freluquet ! s'esclaffa le géant en lui claquant l'épaule.

- Allons-y, trancha Jasper en se dirigeant vers la porte. Alice, tu viens avec nous mais tu restes sur tes gardes, compris ? Je préfèrerais même que tu restes toujours derrière moi tant qu'il y aura un risque.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, répondit-elle d'un ton léger. A tout à l'heure, Bella.


	5. Requiem

La maison n'était plus qu'une immense torche contre le ciel. Les lances à incendie des pompiers crachaient des litres d'eau sous pression à la minute, mais rien ne semblait devoir enrayer cette force dévastatrice, ces milliers de langues rouges et voraces qui dévoraient l'habitation avec une férocité forcenée.

Carlisle ne pouvait que prendre un air de circonstance en regardant flamber l'habitation, bien heureux de penser qu'aucun des siens n'y avait perdu la vie. Le moins que l'on puisse dire était qu'ils étaient passé à un cheveu de la catastrophe. Cette réflexion lui rappela la chevelure sacrifiée d'Esmé et celle de Rosalie et il soupira. Même pour un vampire, les cheveux restaient la principale parure d'une femme et… il repoussa bien vite ces pensées qui n'étaient guère de circonstance. Il avait l'air bizarre avec les vêtements d'Edward, bien qu'il ait choisi ceux qui lui correspondaient le mieux, mais encore une fois, il avait bien fallu composer avec les moyens immédiats.

Charlie Swan, qui ne pouvait rien faire non plus et n'était là que pour constater, s'approcha de lui.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il. J'ignore ce qui a pu provoquer ça mais ça ne change rien dans l'immédiat. Vous pouvez venir à la maison, tous, en attendant.

Sachant qu'il n'y avait que deux chambre et un salon pas très grand dans sa maison, c'était vraiment très gentil de sa part et le médecin lui sourit.

- Je vous remercie, mais ça ira. Nous ne pouvons pas débarquer à neuf chez vous. Nous avons un appartement à Seattle, je pense que nous allons nous y installer dans un premier temps.

Il ne mentionna pas le fait que la famille avait de toute façon envisagé de quitter Forks et qu'elle le ferait dès que Van Helsing ne serait plus un danger. Ce n'était pas à lui de le lui apprendre.

Charlie opina vaguement et poursuivit :

- J'ai reçu le rapport d'expertise, pour cet objet qu'on a retrouvé dans la forêt près des corps de Paul et Jared. Il s'agit d'un projectile en métal, une sorte de flèche, mais destiné à une arbalète. Il y a des différences, m'a-t-on dit : plus court, plus rigide, que sais-je ! Ca a un nom spécial mais je ne me souviens plus.

- Un carreau, dit Carlisle.

- Oui, voilà, un carreau. Et on m'a signalé un individu suspect à Forks. Je vais enquêter là-dessus, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'intuition que cet incendie pourrait être lié à ces meurtres et à la présence de ce type bizarre. D'habitude je n'aime pas trop les clichés, genre trouver suspects les étrangers, mais là il y a quand même de drôles de coïncidences.

- C'est votre métier, répondit Carlisle d'un ton neutre, vous savez ce que vous faites.

Dans le cottage forestier, Bella avait installé Esmé et Rosalie dans sa chambre à coucher. Elle avait tenté d'engager le dialogue avec sa belle-sœur mais celle-ci demeurait immobile, rigide et silencieuse. Pensant qu'il valait mieux la laisser jusqu'à ce qu'elle se ressaisisse, la jeune femme avait entraîné sa fille dans le salon et s'efforçait de lui occuper les mains et l'esprit. Si elle avait été encore humaine, elle aurait sursauté lorsque son portable sonna pour la seconde fois.

Elle décrocha hâtivement, sans prendre la peine de regarder le numéro d'appel.

- Allo ?

- Bella !

Elle eut l'impression de ressentir à travers la ligne le soulagement de Jacob lorsqu'il entendit sa voix.

- Bella, tu n'as rien ? J'ai appris la nouvelle. Tout le monde ne parle que de ça. Est-ce que vous allez tous bien ?

Il parlait si vite qu'il en bredouillait, les mots s'entrechoquaient dans sa bouche. Bella savait que, rassuré sur son sort, il ne pensait plus qu'à Nessie. Mais il avait fait l'effort de l'englober dans « vous tous ». Sans doute, heureux de l'entendre, cherchait-il à se montrer aimable.

- Grace à Alice, nous avons évité le pire de peu, répondit-elle. Nous sommes tous en vie mais nous avons deux blessées.

- Des blessés ? répéta l'Indien. Est-ce que…. ?

- Nessie va bien. Elle est près de moi. Il s'agit de Rosalie et Esmé.

Jacob eut un drôle de hoquet.

- Esmé ? répéta-t-il. Je suis désolé, Bella. Est-ce très grave ?

Cette fois ce n'était pas pure politesse. Bella, qui connaissait Jacob par cœur, savait que l'aura maternelle d'Esmé avait depuis longtemps remué dans ce grand gaillard qui aimait jouer les durs une fibre sensible : celle de l'enfant qu'il avait été, trop tôt privé de sa propre mère.

- Eh bien, commença la jeune femme, hésitant à parler franchement devant sa fille, je ne sais pas trop pour le moment, Jacob.

- Tu ne peux pas parler ? demanda-t-il aussitôt, percevant son hésitation.

- Non.

Elle savait qu'il comprendrait aussitôt pourquoi. Et que cela répondrait en quelque sorte à sa première question. Il y eut un temps mort puis Jacob demanda, presque brusquement :

- Comment est-ce arrivé, Bella ? Tu le sais ?

- C'était lui, répondit-elle. Van Helsing.

Jacob jura.

- Les garçons sont partis à sa recherche, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle savait que là encore il comprendrait ce que cela voulait dire.

- Je viens tout de suite, Bella.

- Non, Jake, c'est inutile. Et puis c'est dangereux.

- Ne sois pas bête. Nous sommes tous concernés, nous devons nous regrouper. Et puis je pourrais peut-être vous aider. Vous n'avez plus d'endroit où habiter et vous avez des blessés. J'arrive. Où es-tu ?

- Je suis chez moi. Personne ne connait l'existence de la maison.

Jacob, lui, la connaissait. Il la connaissait même avant que Bella et Edward y emménagent : il avait suffisamment patrouillé dans les bois lors de la sécession des deux meutes, semblait-il une éternité plus tôt.

- Je serai là bientôt, Bella.

- Je t'assure que ce n'est pas nécessaire, Jacob…. Jacob ?

Il avait raccroché. Elle secoua la tête, légèrement contrariée. Cependant, elle sentit que la présence amicale et bourrue de Jacob serait en effet un réconfort en un tel moment. Pourvu seulement qu'il ne lui arrive rien, la situation était déjà assez grave comme cela. Elle tâcha de se rassurer en pensant que Van Helsing, traqué à présent par quatre vampires en colère, avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Elle se trompait.

00o00

Après avoir raccroché, encore sous le coup des révélations de son amie, Jacob sortit de la maison et s'achemina d'un bon pas vers la forêt. Il avait l'intention de se transformer dès qu'il aurait atteint le couvert.

- Tu vas quelque part, grand chef ? ironisa une voix féminine.

- Tu ne peux pas me lâcher un peu, Léah ? grogna Jacob en se retournant.

Comble de poisse, elle n'était pas seule : Seth l'accompagnait et le regardait d'un air à la fois réprobateur et peiné. Il n'appréciait pas d'être laissé de côté. Petit morveux !

- Je viens d'apprendre ce qui se passe, répondit-elle. Je me doutais que tu voudrais y aller. Et connaissant ton égo surdimensionné, je me doutais aussi que tu essaierais de filer sans nous.

- Sans vous, sans vous ! répéta Jacob, exaspéré. Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre, c'est compris ? Fichez-moi la paix !

- Pas question, ô grand maître de la meute !

Il poursuivit son chemin sans répondre. Léah aurait été trop contente de poursuivre cet échange aigre-doux. Mais naturellement, le frère et la sœur lui emboîtèrent le pas comme un seul homme. Ou un seul loup. Qu'ils aillent au diable !

Mais il était dit que son départ ne passerait pas inaperçu. Trois pas plus loin, ce fut à Sam Uley que Jacob se heurta.

- Vous allez en forêt ? Tous les trois ? demanda-t-il.

Cette fois, Jacob faillit exploser. Il se contint à grand-peine, uniquement parce qu'il éprouvait un réel respect pour Sam.

- Ouais, grogna-t-il.

- C'est dangereux, Jacob. Ce tueur rôde toujours.

- Je le sais. Les Cullen sont après lui et j'aimerais arriver à temps pour en avoir un morceau.

- Les Cullen sont après lui ?

Sam fronça les sourcils.

- Le traité n'a pas prévu ce cas, grogna-t-il. En même temps, d'après ce que tu nous as dit, ce type n'est pas vraiment un être humain… enfin je crois. Je suis un peu paumé, je dois dire.

- L'ennui, vieux, c'est que humain ou non, c'est lui ou nous. Je viens d'avoir Bella au téléphone. La femme du docteur et la blonde ont été blessées dans l'incendie et cet incendie ne s'est pas déclenché tout seul. Tu comprends ?

- Je pense que ça regarde la police, alors, fit Sam, têtu.

- Si ce type est une sorte d'agent secret du Vatican, la police, bah ! Elle aura les mains liées.

- Je vais venir avec vous, décida Sam. Il faut que j'en discute avec les Cullen.

- Si ça te chante, grommela Jacob, sans guère d'enthousiasme.

Il y avait de toute façon assez peu de chance pour qu'ils arrivent à temps pour discuter. Sam eut vite fait de donner quelques instructions à ses amis. Quill et Embry, qui faisaient partie des « anciens » de la meute et donc étaient les plus expérimentés, devaient rester à la Push avec les plus jeunes des loups pour prévenir une éventuelle offensive.

Seuls Collin et Brady, les plus anciens des « jeunes », ayant un peu plus d'expérience, furent autorisés à les accompagner afin qu'en cas de problème les loups soient en nombre suffisamment important.

Ces dispositions prises, Sam embrassa rapidement Emily, sa fiancée au visage mutilé, et toute la troupe se mit en chemin.

Ils progressèrent rapidement, d'un trot souple et allongé, et longtemps avant d'atteindre la villa blanche ils froncèrent le nez : l'odeur de l'incendie piquait leurs muqueuses.

Leur ouïe sensible détecta bientôt les grondements rageurs du feu et le bruit des lances à eau.

La vive brillance des flammes leur parvint enfin à travers les arbres, mais ils poursuivirent leur chemin vers le cottage. Ils croisèrent alors la piste, encore fraîche, d'Edward, Jasper, Alice et Emmet. Sam gronda. Les vampires s'étaient dirigés vers le sud-est. L'odeur humaine était présente aussi, mais un peu étrange, à la fois très atténuée au sol et bizarrement présente dans l'air réchauffé par l'incendie.

Sam obliqua vers le sud-est et les membres de sa meute le suivirent. Jacob poursuivit son chemin, Léah et Seth sur ses traces. Les deux groupes étaient encore à portée de vue lorsque Jacob pila net un grondement caverneux naquit dans sa gorge et ses oreilles se rabattirent en arrière : à dix mètres devant lui, sous le couvert, une silhouette humaine vêtue d'un long manteau noir et coiffée d'un fedora à larges bords leur coupait le passage.

Comment avait-il pu dérouter l'odorat des vampires et le don de vision d'Alice ? Jacob laissa à plus tard la résolution de ce mystère et bondit en avant. Il entendit Sam et les siens faire demi-tour et revenir en hâte mais n'y prêta aucune attention.

- On se déploie ! cria-t-il mentalement.

Il était secrètement ravi de cette rencontre inattendue. Il n'avait pas osé l'espérer mais se réjouissait qu'elle soit survenue.

Léah et Seth s'écartèrent de lui, l'un à gauche, l'autre à droite.

Rapide comme l'éclair, la louve grise prit rapidement la tête.

Elle fut la première à tomber sous l'impact des balles : Van Helsing venait de dégainer deux révolvers automatiques et ouvrait le feu.

-Léah ? Léah ! hurla Seth dans sa tête de loup.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Rien qu'un silence de très mauvais aloi .

- Reste en arrière, petit ! gronda Jacob, fou de rage, en accélérant l'allure.

Il courait en zigzag pour éviter le tir meurtrier, imité par les autres. Une balle lui laboura la joue, il ne s'en soucia pas. Il entendit cependant le choc d'un corps stoppé en pleine course s'abattant à terre, un bref jappement de douleur. Il ne chercha pas à savoir qui, ne se retourna pas : un voile rouge de fureur était descendu devant ses prunelles et, encore une fois, il relégua cette information tout au fond de son cerveau. Il entendit encore deux balles miauler à ses oreilles, l'une d'elle en emporta un morceau, puis il fut sur l'ennemi et se ramassa sur lui-même pour lui sauter à la gorge.

- Laisse-le moi, mec ! brailla Seth, fou de douleur et de colère, quelques pas derrière lui. Ce fils de pute a tué ma sœur !

Le jeune loup pleurait et grondait en même temps.

Jacob ne l'écoutait pas. Il bondit.

Avec une rapidité de prestidigitateur, Van Helsing fit disparaître ses révolvers dans les insondables replis de son grand manteau. Mais ses mains gantées réapparurent presque instantanément, tenant chacune un étrange instrument circulaire, denté, dont les pales tranchantes et crochues à souhait, disposées en cercle, tournaient à toute vitesse. Les loups ignoraient que ces instruments meurtriers, baptisés « lames tojo », avaient été mis au point plus d'un siècle plus tôt par un moine à l'intelligence peu commune et à l'esprit visionnaire, tout comme l'arbalète à gaz comprimé qui avait abattu Paul et Jared.

Cela ne les intéressait d'ailleurs pas et ils étaient bien trop en colère pour se poser des questions. A la dernière seconde cependant, en plein saut, Jacob réalisa le potentiel meurtrier de ces armes lors d'un combat rapproché et voulut infléchir sa trajectoire. Seth s'était élancé juste derrière lui, aveuglé par sa rancœur et son chagrin. Van Helsing effectua un sorte de pas de danse très rapide, tournant sur lui-même en même temps que les « lames tojo », brandies à bout de bras, parvenaient à tirer de l'éclairage tamisé du sous-bois des éclats de métal peu engageants.

Le sang gicla aussitôt de part et d'autre.

Jacob sentit distinctement les lames tranchantes couper sa fourrure pourtant épaisse comme du beurre et entamer sa chair, profondément. En même temps, de manière totalement incompréhensible, son adversaire se dérobait devant lui, laissant ses crocs claquer dans le vide. Il glapit de douleur mais sa plainte fut couverte par le hurlement aigu de Seth.

- Non ! pensa Jake en roulant à terre. Non, pas Seth, non !

Il se redressa péniblement. Sa patte avant gauche céda sous le poids de son corps : son épaule était ouverte jusqu'à l'os. Il sentit également son large poitrail se poisser de sang à une vitesse hallucinante. La douleur viendrait un peu plus tard. Dans l'immédiat, il chercha des yeux son compagnon. Seth gisait à dix pas de lui, sur le côté. Une entaille prodigieuse, vomissant de sang, s'ouvrait sur toute la longueur de son flanc. Il se tordait de douleur avec des cris plaintifs, aigus, incapable de se relever, ses pattes s'agitant en tous sens sans résultat. Puis le son changea, la voix muta, devint humaine, et il n'y eut plus sur le sol qu'un adolescent gravement blessé qui continuait à se tordre en gémissant.

A deux cents mètres de là à peine se dressait, pareille à la maison de Blanche-Neige, le cottage d'Edward et Bella. L'ouïe de vampire de la jeune femme avait perçu les plaintes suraiguës du loup blessé et elle s'était dressée d'un bond. Ses amis étaient là, tout proches, affrontant à leur tour la mort implacable apportée par cet homme depuis la lointaine Europe. Jacob n'avait pas précisé qu'il viendrait avec ses compagnons et Bella pensa qu'il s'agissait peut-être bien de lui. La voix qui lui parvenait était celle de la souffrance, elle ne pouvait demeurer là sans rien faire ni surtout sans savoir à quoi s'en tenir exactement.

- Nessie, dit-elle à sa fille, affectant un air tranquille, tu vas rester ici, compris ? Sous aucun prétexte tu ne dois sortir de la maison. Attends-moi, je vais revenir dans une minute.

- J'ai peur, Maman, qu'est-ce qu'on entend ? fit la petite.

- Je vais voir. Toi, reste ici et si tu entends encore du bruit, cache-toi et ne bouge plus jusqu'à ce que Papa ou moi venions te chercher. D'accord ?

- Restes avec moi, Maman, ou laisse-moi venir avec toi, geignit l'enfant.

- Tu n'es pas seule, mon amour, Tante Rosalie est à côté. Je vais revenir tout de suite, ne crains rien. Rappelle-toi seulement ce que je t'ai dit.

Elle serra vivement la fillette contre elle, l'embrassa et sortit sans un bruit.

OOoOO

Van Helsing avait eut quelque mal à recouvrer suffisamment de force pour se relever après sa rencontre musclée avec Edward.

L'air avait quitté ses poumons sous la violence du choc et sa tête pleine de vertige bourdonnait de désagréable manière. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son adversaire ne l'avait pas achevé alors qu'il en avait l'occasion mais pensait que c'était en raison de l'arrivée des pompiers. Heureusement pour lui, ses vêtements de couleur sombre lui permirent de passer inaperçu, immobile qu'il était sous les branches du sous-bois, quand les soldats du feu se déployèrent tout autour de l'habitation en flammes. Ils étaient du reste là pour combattre l'incendie, pas pour explorer les lieux.

Gabriel grimaça un peu en apercevant l'uniforme d'un policier, mais celui-ci ne se préoccupait également que de la maison.

Sitôt qu'il fut capable de se mouvoir et de tenir debout, le tueur de monstres se hissa avec efforts sur ses pieds et s'enfonça discrètement sous les arbres.

Il eut de la chance, il tomba presque par hasard sur son pistolet à vampires, abandonné sur le sol, et le rempocha aussitôt.

C'est à cet instant qu'il aperçut six loups gigantesques, bien trop grands pour être de vrais loups, trotter en bon ordre et venir dans sa direction.

Bien que son plan initial ait consisté à détruire d'abord les vampires, il n'allait pas laisser passer cette occasion d'avancer le travail pour lequel on l'avait envoyé à Forks. Comme on dit, ce qui est fait n'est plus à faire. Dire qu'il fut satisfait de cette rencontre serait néanmoins à la fois juste et faux.

Il était certes satisfait à la manière de l'homme qui fait son métier avec conscience et qui est toujours content de progresser dans une affaire. Sans plus. Bien souvent il se sentait las de sa mission sans fin, traquer le mal à travers toutes ses créatures, et toujours s'efforcer de ne pas voir la part d'humanité en eux, surtout aux derniers instants. Souvent même il s'était révolté contre son sort. Pourtant, il savait bien qu'il était et serait forcé de continuer, toujours. Tels étaient son destin et sa raison d'être. Gabriel Van Helsing était l'éboueur du monde surnaturel. Sa tâche et son existence étaient indispensables. Cela ne la rendait pas plus agréable pour autant à accomplir ni ne l'élevait aux yeux des hommes.

Aussitôt qu'il vit les loups, il se ferma donc à tout sentiment de compassion et laissa agir ses réflexes, conditionnés par des siècles de pratique. Il ne fallait pas songer à ces créatures comme à des êtres vivants auxquels il allait arracher leur existence mais uniquement comme à des êtres maléfiques représentant un grave danger pour l'humanité.

Deux des monstres tombèrent sous ses balles, puis deux d'entre eux bondirent sur lui simultanément. En un clin d'œil, Van Helsing rengaina ses révolvers pour sortir ses « lames tojo », idéales en combat rapproché. Le plus gros des loups, à l'épaisse fourrure rousse, comprit tout de suite le danger et tenta de s'écarter en plein bond. L'autre, plus jeune si l'on en jugeait par sa taille, n'avait pas autant d'expérience et Gabriel lui ouvrit le flan sur toute sa longueur. S'il n'avait pas combattu les deux monstres ensemble, il l'aurait éventré sans coup férir.

Il avait néanmoins blessé sérieusement ses deux adversaires. Grondants, la gueule pleine de menaces, les deux derniers loups-garous valides se rapprochèrent de lui, l'un par la droite et l'autre par la gauche, sans toutefois oser passer à l'attaque. Le loup roux de son côté faisait des efforts méritoires pour se relever et il finit par se rapprocher par derrière, clopinant sur trois pattes, laissant un sillage de sang derrière lui.

Ses « lames tojo » bien assurées dans ses mains, Van Helsing attendait l'assaut final de pied ferme quand l'une des vampiresses apparut soudain entre les arbres. Il savait que son pouvoir n'était que mental et ne la mettait pas à l'abri de ses armes. Toutefois, il savait aussi, par expérience, qu'il ne faut jamais laisser un vampire prendre l'initiative. Il rempocha l'une de ses « lames tojo » et sortit à la place son révolver à vampires, celui dont il s'était servi contre Emmett avant que l'autre, Edward, ne parvienne à l'envoyer au tapis.

Van Helsing était passé maître dans l'art de changer d'arme en l'espace de quelques secondes à peine, sans avoir à baisser les yeux sur ce qu'il faisait. Mais l'un des loups-garous, énorme lui aussi, à la fourrure noire comme la nuit, pensa pouvoir mettre ces quelques dixièmes d'instant à profit et il bondit, mâchoires ouvertes. Il ne visait pas la gorge mais le bras droit, dans l'intention manifeste de le broyer et le rendre inutilisable. C'était courageux et cela aurait pu fonctionner avec quelqu'un d'autre. Pas avec un homme rompu à ce genre de situations depuis des siècles. Une fois encore, Van Helsing effectua un pas de côté et une demi rotation, fit feu au jugé en direction de Bella et presqu'au même instant se baissa pour éviter la charge du loup-garou, qui passa ainsi au dessus de lui, lui offrant son ventre vulnérable : Gabriel n'eut qu'à lever son bras gauche, toujours armé d'une « lame tojo ». Les courtes lames, crantées et recourbées, ouvrirent son adversaire du thorax à l'abdomen. Le sang chaud et les viscères coulèrent sur la main et le bras de Van Helsing puis le corps éventré s'affala sur la mousse du sous-bois, agité de spasmes d'agonie.

La vampiresse, qui n'avait pas été touchée, poussa un cri, un feu sauvage fit brasiller ses yeux orange. Le dernier loup valide et celui qui était blessé à la patte et au poitrail, le roux, crièrent aussi, à leur manière, bien sûr. Le chevalier de l'ordre saint n'attendit pas qu'ils se jettent sur lui tous ensemble : il tira de l'une de ses innombrables poches un nouveau pistolet, le leva à la verticale et tira. Un grappin jaillit, transperça sans difficulté une branche maîtresse dans l'arbre au-dessus de lui, et le chasseur de monstres se hissa sans difficulté, en un clin d'œil, échappant de peu à ses adversaires fous de rage. Des crocs se refermèrent sur un pan de son long manteau, mais ce fut l'étoffe qui céda. Laissant ce maigre trophée à son adversaire, Van Helsing se hissa dans l'arbre avec souplesse.

Folle de fureur, Bella sauta lestement et ses pieds se posèrent en douceur sur la même branche que lui. Le grand manteau noir vola sur le côté : Van Helsing venait de saisir son lance-flammes, qu'il portait à l'épaule sous son manteau.

Bella eut suffisamment de présence d'esprit pour comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait rien contre cette arme terrible. Elle se jeta dans le vide tête la première, effectua deux sauts périlleux et toucha le sol en douceur. Elle n'eut qu'un dixième de seconde pour bondir au loin et se mettre hors de portée, pour éviter la langue de feu qui enflamma la mousse à l'endroit précis où elle s'était tenue.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru que ce sous-bois gorgé d'humidité perpétuelle puisse s'enflammer ainsi. Mais c'était sans compter la puissance du napalm. Une fois encore, des projections incandescentes filèrent dans toutes les directions. Il fut miraculeux qu'aucun des Indiens-loups ne soit touché. Comme dans la maison, le feu se développa aussitôt. Van Helsing lui-même dut quitter précipitamment son perchoir pour lui échapper.

L'eau contenue dans la végétation dégageait sous l'effet des flammes une épaisse fumée. Le feu progressait moins rapidement qu'en terrain sec et compensait en montant très haut, refermant ses dents impitoyables sur la ramure des arbres qu'il avait réussi à saisir. Lorsque Gabriel parvint à contourner l'écran enflammé, toussant tant et plus dans la fumée, il constata, sans surprise, que loups et vampire avaient disparu. Même les cadavres avaient été emportés. Etrange. Il avait conservé des deux espèces le souvenir de dangereux adversaires très opiniâtres. Pourquoi donc ceux-ci se dérobaient-ils sans cesse ?

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à chercher leurs traces. Les blessés comme les morts avaient laissé du sang sur le sol. Prudence. Ils ne pouvaient être assez bêtes pour ignorer qu'il les retrouverait facilement avec une telle piste.

Il fut surpris de parcourir deux cents mètres environ sans qu'aucune attaque ne survienne et redoubla de vigilance en apercevant des murs, puis un toit entre les arbres. Une coquette maisonnette se dressait là, nichée dans la forêt verdoyante. Un coup d'œil derrière lui (il n'entrait pas dans ses intentions de se laisser surprendre par le feu, non plus que par ses adversaires) apprit à Van Helsing que la brise rabattait le deuxième incendie qu'il avait allumé vers la lisière, à l'opposé de la maison. Bien. Les pompiers ne seraient pas venus pour rien. Rassuré sur ce point, il focalisa toute son attention sur le cottage. Son instinct l'avertissait que ceux qu'il traquait y avaient cherché refuge, mais il ne comprenait pas qu'ils n'aient pas tenté de l'empêcher d'y parvenir.

Ou alors…

Redoublant de précautions, il s'approcha de l'une des fenêtres.

A l'intérieur, Seth avait été étendu sur le canapé du salon. Collin tentait maladroitement de compresser son flanc ouvert avec tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Si l'adolescent était d'une pâleur de cendres, son compagnon était vert ! Il n'avait jamais vu si hideuse blessure et ne pouvait pas ignorer sa gravité. Tout en laissant tomber à même le sol, l'une après l'autre, ses compresses gorgées de sang, il psalmodiait d'une voix trébuchante et monocorde :

- Ca va aller, mec, ça va aller… Ca va aller, tu vas voir, ça va aller….

Affalé sur le sol à ses côtés, Jacob avait les yeux fermés. Son bras gauche était posé sur une table basse. Un garrot avait été posé. La plaie était atroce également, et au fond de la coupure bien nette, entre les muscles tranchés, on voyait luire le blanc de l'os. La poitrine nue de l'Indien était également ensanglantée sous l'effet d'une large entaille, mais si cette dernière était douloureuse, elle n'était pas très profonde et commençait déjà à se refermer sous l'effet du processus de guérison accéléré. La balafre qu'une balle avait dessinée sur sa joue avait disparu. Par contre, le pavillon de son oreille saignait encore, car le morceau disparu ne pouvait repousser. Renesmée se tenait à côté de lui, petite infirmière qui voulait aider et tapotait précisément l'oreille amputée avec un linge propre et humide.

Sur la table, serrés l'un contre l'autre par manque de place, les corps de Sam et de Léah avaient été étendus côte à côte. Brady était sur le sol, tout aussi mort. Malgré sa répugnance à les quitter tous en pareil instant, Bella avait couru chercher Carlisle. Seth avait besoin d'un médecin de toute urgence ! Elle avait perdu son téléphone portable lors de ses cabrioles dans les arbres, les Quileutes n'en avaient pas lorsqu'ils se métamorphosaient et elle n'avait plus songé à Rosalie qui, sans doute, était toujours prostrée dans la chambre.

- Je reviens, avait-elle dit d'une voix précipitée. Je reviens, Jake. Tenez bon, tous les deux. Je ramène Carlisle, il va vous sortir de là.

- Van Helsing… avait commencé Jacob.

Elle était sortie avant qu'il ait terminé sa phrase et elle était loin avant que la porte ne se referme. A présent, nauséeux, la tête lourde de tout le sang qu'il avait perdu, Jacob s'efforçait de se ressaisir. Van Helsing n'allait pas tarder à les retrouver, il fallait qu'il se relève, il fallait… Collin devait monter la garde et il aurait fallu du renfort, tout de suite.

Il ouvrit les yeux en entendant la porte se rouvrir. Il vit celui auquel il pensait dans l'ouverture, un révolver à la main, un étrange tube métallique et ouvragé dans l'autre. Il le vit porter ce tube à sa bouche et ressentit une, deux, trois piqûres l'une derrière l'autre : trois fléchettes longues et fines s'étaient enfoncées dans sa poitrine. Il sombra dans l'inconscience avant même d'avoir réalisé ce qui s'était produit. Collin, qui s'était relevé d'un bond et s'était élancé vers l'intrus, connut le même sort et s'écroula d'une masse sur le plancher.

Si Van Helsing, au fil du temps, employait des armes de plus en plus modernes, il n'en conservait pas moins les anciennes. Sa sarbacane, patinée et usée par l'âge, aurait fait le bonheur d'un collectionneur. Lui-même ne pouvait dire d'où il la tenait. Il lui semblait qu'il l'avait toujours possédée. Mais bien sûr, comme son passé comportait de nombreux pans d'ombre et d'incertitude, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que certaines choses lui soient obscures. En fait, il ne pouvait le savoir puisqu'il ne s'en souvenait pas, mais au fil des siècles qui s'écoulaient, inlassablement, sa mémoire effaçait peu à peu les souvenirs les plus anciens. Son subconscient seul gardait trace du temps écoulé. Et puis, il y avait les souvenirs qu'il aurait aimé perdre et qui s'accrochaient, comme par hasard.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les fléchettes que tirait sa sarbacane n'étaient pas empoisonnées mais enduites d'un puissant soporifique. Renesmée l'ignorait toutefois et en voyant Jacob perdre conscience, elle le crut mort. Elle poussa un hurlement de désespoir et se jeta sur lui en pleurant, avant de se souvenir du danger.

La sarbacane de Van Helsing était vide. Les fléchettes n'auraient d'ailleurs pas réussi à percer la peau de l'enfant, presque aussi dure que celle de ses parents. En revanche, il savait qu'elle avait besoin de respirer, pour faire battre son cœur et circuler son sang. Il ne fit pas un geste pour se saisir d'elle mais, tandis qu'elle se redressait, trop tard, il sortit de son inépuisable fourniment une bombe de gaz soporifique et lui en envoya une bonne giclée au visage. La frimousse de la fillette passa immédiatement de la peur, du chagrin, de la colère à l'hébétude, si vite qu'on aurait pu croire que ses traits de délitaient. Alors seulement Van Helsing tendit les bras et la saisit au vol pendant qu'elle tombait, afin de la poser délicatement sur un fauteuil demeuré libre.

Enfin, il tourna ses regards vers Seth, dernière personne consciente, exception faite de lui-même, dans la pièce. Il regretta de ne plus avoir de fléchettes dans sa sarbacane. S'il en avait fait usage sur Jacob et Collin plutôt que d'une arme plus meurtrière, c'était parce qu'il éprouvait une profonde répugnance à tuer les créatures maléfiques sous leur forme humaine. Il savait pourtant qu'il allait devoir les achever, mais parfois il ne pouvait s'empêcher de différer une corvée aussi déplaisante. Grommelant intérieurement contre sa propre faiblesse, grommèlement qui se mêlait à un soupir, il pointa son révolver sur la tête du jeune garçon. Ce dernier, désespérément, tentait de reprendre sa forme de loup. Malheureusement, trop affaibli par sa blessure et tout le sang perdu, il n'y parvenait pas. Ses yeux noirs croisèrent ceux de son meurtrier qui, inexplicablement, pensa Seth, abaissa soudain son bras. Une sourde révolte venait de naître en Gabriel, un sentiment qu'il connaissait bien : bon sang, ce « loup-garou » n'était guère plus qu'un louveteau ! Un gosse. A vue de nez, il n'avait pas plus de quinze ou seize ans. C'était déjà bien assez de devoir en finir avec les autres ! Le garçon n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger longtemps, la même bombe soporifique qui avait endormi Nessie réapparut et l'envoya à son tour au pays des cauchemars. Puisant toujours dans les poches qui tapissaient tout l'intérieur de son manteau, Van Helsing en tira un autre spray qu'il vaporisa entièrement sur la blessure de Seth. C'était un coagulant, doublé d'un antiseptique, normalement réservé à son propre usage. Mais il était évident que le gamin ne vivrait pas longtemps à la façon dont il se vidait de son sang, et Gabriel venait de décider de l'épargner. Il allait l'emmener à Rome et le remettre à ses supérieurs, peut-être pourrait-on l'exorciser et lui permettre de vivre, de vivre normalement surtout. Bien sûr, il faudrait soigner cette blessure avant de reprendre l'avion, il savait où s'adresser –il avait des adresses et des contacts dans chaque coin du monde- mais il avait du temps, il ne pouvait quitter Forks avant que son travail soit entièrement terminé.

Sortant de son attirail une sorte de harnais, il attacha vivement Nessie, paisiblement endormie, sur son dos. L'idée que la tête de ce rejeton de vampire soit ainsi si près de son cou ne lui plaisait guère. Il espérait cependant qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas de sitôt.

Ceci fait, il souleva Seth endormi lui aussi et le jeta en travers de son épaule, comme un ballot. Puis il sortit du cottage et, en soupirant, s'apprêta à achever ce qu'il avait commencé. Il n'avait pas fouillé la maison, c'était inutile étant donné ce qu'il comptait faire. Le métier a des aspects vraiment désagréables, parfois. A quelques distances de l'habitation, il redressa en position de tir son lance-flammes, toujours attaché à son épaule et pressa la détente. Le projectile enflammé toucha le toit, juste au-dessus de la porte, et comme toujours les flammes se propagèrent rapidement.

Tout en maintenant l'équilibre précaire du corps de Seth sur son épaule, Van Helsing esquissa son brusque signe de croix, un mouvement qui avait lui-même quelque chose de bourru.

- Requiescat in pace, murmura-t-il.

Il se détourna pour s'en aller. Tout se joua alors à un millième de fraction de seconde. S'il avait amorcé son mouvement un battement de cil plus tard, il n'aurait pu se retourner à temps pour dégainer et tirer et Edward, qui surgissait pareil à un courant d'air lumineux sous le soleil, lui aurait arraché la tête avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait.

Van Helsing aperçut quelque chose qui brillait dans la lumière et qui se dirigeait vers lui à une vitesse presque irréelle. Heureusement pour lui, il possédait des réflexes fulgurants sans lesquels il n'aurait pas survécu si longtemps à son dangereux métier. Le pistolet à vampire cracha son projectile de métal, forcément un peu au jugé, en même temps que le tireur plongeait sur le côté. Le corps de Seth roula mollement dans l'herbe. Edward, lui, prit contact avec le sol beaucoup plus rudement : l'impact l'avait atteint à la cheville alors qu'il prenait son élan pour sauter et l'articulation avait éclaté, comme l'épaule d'Emmett plus tôt dans la journée.

Il n'en revenait encore pas de la manière dont Van Helsing avait réussi à les tromper, ses frères, Alice, et lui.

Lorsqu'ils étaient partis à sa recherche pour éliminer le danger qu'il représentait, ils avaient tout naturellement commencé par retourner là où ils l'avaient vu pour la dernière fois. Ou du moins ils en avaient pris la direction car presque aussitôt Alice leur avait dit que c'était inutile. Elle venait d'avoir une vision, Van Helsing avait pris la route en direction de Seattle afin d'y retrouver l'un de ses supérieurs, venu exprès d'Italie, qui devait lui communiquer personnellement de nouvelles instructions très importantes.

Alice s'était laissée piéger. Mais les garçons aussi qui, accoutumés qu'ils étaient à faire confiance à son don de double-vue, avaient tous oublié que leur adversaire connaissait la manière dont fonctionnaient leurs pouvoirs. Et que par conséquent il en connaissait également les limites. En l'occurrence, une « fausse décision » les avait fait courir jusque Seattle le long de la route, cherchant à localiser leur homme.

Le pot aux roses leur était apparu au moment où sous le coup de l'émotion soudaine qui s'était emparée de lui, Van Helsing avait relâché sa vigilance et décidé d'emmener Seth à Rome. Alice l'avait perçu et compris qu'ils avaient été abusés. Plus rapide que les autres, aiguillonné en outre par la peur en sachant leur ennemi chez lui, où il avait laissé sa femme et sa fille, Edward avait franchi la distance de retour comme un ouragan, courant plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait en plus d'un siècle d'existence.

Tout cela pour s'aplatir le nez dans l'herbe à son arrivée, pour cause de cheville désintégrée. Incapable de se relever, impuissant, il ne put que suivre de ses yeux d'ambre liquide les mouvements de son ennemi qui pointait son lance-flammes vers lui afin d'en finir.

**00000**

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**** : Mouah ha ha ha ! Mais si, j'ai osé ! Le chapitre se termine ici. Mais si, mais si ! Et vous savez quoi ? Eh bien, le suivant n'est pas encore écrit ! Gnin, hin, hin ! **

**Non allez, c'est pas vrai. La vraie question est : oserez-vous aller le lire ? **


	6. Ceux qui nous ont quittés

La maison des Cullen n'était quasiment plus qu'une ruine. Les façades autrefois blanches étaient noires et calcinées. Toutes les vitres de l'arrière avaient disparu. Le rez-de-chaussée était détruit de fond en comble. Et comme presque tous les plafonds s'étaient également consumés, lorsqu'on levait la tête on apercevait des esquisses de planchers carbonisés, ceux du premier étage, noirs et charbonneux, effrangés comme si une armée de rats les avait grignotés avec, par-ci, par-là, une planche plus longue que les autres jaillissant de l'amas noirci comme un doigt vindicatif. Le toit lui aussi avait en partie disparu, tant et si bien que sous un climat tel que celui de Forks, il était malheureusement probable que la pluie ne tarderait pas à achever les ravages du feu.

Seules les pièces exposées au nord-ouest étaient encore à peu près intactes, malgré l'odeur et le noir de fumée qui avaient absolument tout envahi. Par chance, l'escalier de marbre, noirci et fissuré, était encore debout et desservait précisément la partie de la maison dont il restait quelque chose : une salle de bains, sur les trois qu'il y avait eues, le cabinet médical de Carlisle –bien que le mini réfrigérateur qui s'y trouvait ne fonctionne plus, puisqu'il n'y avait plus d'électricité- et deux pièces qui n'avaient pas été occupées et qui avaient servies de débarras.

Les membres de la famille s'étaient regroupés dans l'une d'elle. Des êtres humains n'auraient même pas pensé à rester dans cette ruine sinistre qui fumait encore et n'auraient d'ailleurs pu se passer de lits et de sièges, sans parler de quoi se nourrir. Pour des vampires, rien de cela n'avait d'importance. Officiellement, ils étaient partis pour Seattle afin de s'installer dans l'appartement qu'ils y possédaient.

Le départ, du reste, était imminent.

La nuit tombait, le crépuscule recouvrait tout doucement les traces des drames de la journée. Les premières étoiles devaient commencer à s'allumer au firmament, bien que les nuages les cachent. L'obscurité grandissante, elle non plus, ne gênait pas les vampires. Dans la pénombre grandissante, leurs yeux luisaient doucement, pareils à des bijoux.

Personne ne parlait.

Personne ne bougeait.

Le seul bruit à troubler le silence était les pas feutrés de Carlisle dans son cabinet.

C'était tout.

Tous revivaient en pensées tous les événements qui s'étaient déroulés en cette funeste journée. L'attaque brutale qui avait bien failli leur être fatale à tous, dans la matinée. Ses conséquences. Esmé ne souffrait plus, c'était déjà ça. Mais les dégâts causés à son corps par le napalm étaient irréparables. Il en était de même pour les mains de Rosalie. Leur seul espoir reposait sur une très mince possibilité : avoir sous la main le corps d'un vampire mort et essayer de greffer sa chair sur celle des deux blessées.

Tous et toutes savaient qu'il était peu probable que cela arrive.

Concernant les cheveux des deux femmes, du moins, le médecin avait été formel : ils repousseraient.

- Les cheveux poussent durant toute la vie, avait-il dit. Et ils continuent même un certain temps après la mort.

Devant l'air sceptique de Rosalie il avait ajouté :

- Il t'arrive de perdre des cheveux, n'est-ce pas ? C'est normal. Sachant que les cheveux vivent et meurent, si ceux des vampires ne repoussaient pas nous serions tous chauves depuis belle lurette.

Cela avait un peu rasséréné la jeune femme et Alice avait consacré deux heures à couper ras sa chevelure roussie, de sorte d'arranger un peu les dégâts.

- Tu pourras y mettre un bandeau, le temps qu'ils repoussent, avait-elle dit. Ce sera même plutôt joli.

Pour Esmé, aucune autre solution qu'acheter une perruque en attendant que le temps fasse son œuvre, mais elle en faisait moins de cas que sa fille adoptive.

Après les dégâts matériels et familiaux causés par l'attaque au napalm, les Cullen n'avaient pas pu souffler. Il y avait encore eu la réaction furieuse d'Emmett –et encore une fois ses conséquences- la colère de Jasper en apprenant qu'Edward avait laissé Van Helsing en vie, puis la fausse piste sur laquelle leur adversaire avait réussi à les lancer. La mort des loups-garous, dont celle de Sam, celui que tout le monde continuait à considérer comme le chef de meute, même depuis la sécession de Jacob.

Il y avait encore eu la brusque prise de conscience d'Alice, ses explications à Jasper et Emmett, données tout en courant tandis qu'Edward, qui avait lu dans ses pensées, les distançait en quelques foulées et disparaissait à leur vue.

Il y avait eu Bella surgissant sur les lieux de l'incendie, les cheveux et les vêtements en bataille, bousculant son père qui, inquiet, voulait avoir des détails, cherchant Carlisle, n'osant lui dire devant tout ce monde ce qui arrivait vraiment, obligée de s'expliquer à mots couverts, et Charlie qui tempêtait pendant ce temps-là et ne voulait pas s'éloigner ! Et pour tout arranger, la voiture du journal local qui déboulait soudain. Le pompon !

Bella avait cru devenir dingue.

- Ne reste pas là, Bella, avait glissé Carlisle discrètement avec un léger signe de tête en direction du journaliste. Je te rejoins dans un instant.

Non, bien sûr, il ne fallait pas qu'on la voit. Elle se cachait, il ne fallait pas donner aux gens qui l'avaient connue la possibilité de réaliser combien elle avait changé. Cela aurait suscité trop de questions. Même une photographie dans le journal était à éviter.

La jeune femme avait repris le chemin de son cottage, trépignant d'impatience et de contrariété et avait ainsi croisé la piste toute fraîche de son mari. Manifestement il courait comme le vent et, soudain, elle avait eu un horrible pressentiment. Bouleversée par les événements et la mort des loups, paniquée par les blessures des survivants, elle les avait laissés sans plus tenir compte de l'arrivée imminente de Van Helsing. A sa décharge, elle avait cru n'en avoir que pour deux ou trois minutes et revenir avec Carlisle. Or, avec tous ces contretemps, un bon quart d'heure avait du s'écouler.

Elle avait pris sa course elle aussi, regrettant soudain d'avoir quitté ses blessés et sa fille. Elle ne se savait même pas capable de courir si vite. Elle voyait à peine le sous-bois défiler. Ses pieds paraissaient ne pas toucher terre. Une de ses manches accrocha une basse branche. Un craquement effrayant retenti quand l'arbre s'abattit, brisé net par la force et l'élan du vampire. Il gardait, maigre trophée, un lambeau d'étoffe accroché à une branche basse broyée par sa chute.

Malgré la vitesse de sa progression, la jeune femme avait la sensation de ne pas avancer. Les secondes lui paraissaient durer des heures. Et le poids qui comprimait soudain sa poitrine et son ventre ressemblait à un boulet de fonte l'empêchant de remuer. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle surgit devant le cottage forestier, il ne s'était écoulé qu'un très bref instant depuis celui où elle s'était mise à courir.

Elle s'arrêta net, si brutalement que pour rétablir son équilibre compromis elle dut poser les mains à terre et effectuer un saut périlleux digne des jeux olympiques.

Son nid d'amour était lui aussi la proie des flammes. La porte d'entrée, l'entrée elle-même brûlaient.

Elle avait enregistré cela d'un regard et l'avait presque aussitôt oublié, car ce qui se passait juste devant elle était bien pire. Au-delà du pire, même.

Elle entendit le cri d'Edward en même temps qu'elle prenait conscience de la situation :

- BELLA ! NON ! Va-t-en !

Jamais elle n'avait entendu vibrer une telle frayeur dans la voix de son mari. Jamais elle n'aurait même imaginé que ce soit possible.

Il avait peur pour elle. Il était même terrorisé, manifestement. Pour elle et non pour lui, alors que…. Si défaillir d'horreur avait été possible à une immortelle, elle serait tombée. Il y avait d'abord ces débris de chair marmoréenne éparpillés sur l'humus, débris dont elle chérissait la moindre micro-particule. Elle vit tout de suite le pied séparé de la jambe et les éclats pulvérisés tout autour. Cela aurait suffit à la faire hurler de douleur et de rage si sa voix ne s'était brutalement coincée dans sa gorge. Van Helsing tenait Edward en joue, son arme la plus meurtrière pointée sur sa poitrine. Il venait d'épauler et son doigt se repliait sur la gâchette.

Si Bella était arrivée ne serait-ce que cinq secondes plus tôt, elle lui aurait bondi à la gorge et aurait été sur lui avant qu'il puisse presser la détente. A ce stade, elle estima n'avoir pas le temps : si elle pouvait atteindre son ennemi en un clignement d'œil, ce délai lui serait suffisant, à lui, pour tirer.

Elle ne réfléchit pas, ne pensa à rien, son corps agit de lui-même. Et il ne se passa même pas le temps d'un clignement d'yeux avant qu'elle se dresse devant Edward, les bras écartés.

En bon bouclier qu'elle était. Faisant rempart de son corps à son bien-aimé dont elle ne put voir les yeux s'écarquiller d'horreur, puisqu'il était désormais derrière elle.

- Bella ! coassa-t-il d'une voix déformée par la peur.

Appuyé sur un coude, il tenta de la pousser de côté mais elle résista. La force de nouveau-né qui était encore en elle lui donnait l'avantage.

- Je t'en supplie, implora-t-il. Je t'en supplie, sauve-toi ! Pour moi ! Pour Nessie !

Elle ne l'entendit même pas. Hypnotisée, elle regardait la mort en long manteau noir à quelques mètres d'elle. Le canon de l'arme s'était relevé, pointé désormais sur elle.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu atteindre le tireur d'un bond. Et lui tordre le cou avant qu'il ait réalisé. Mais face à un adversaire aussi redoutable, elle se refusait à s'écarter d'Edward, ne serait-ce que si peu de temps. Que lui importait la mort du tueur s'il avait le temps d'achever son bien-aimé entretemps ? Elle refusait de prendre ce risque. Elle refusait de perdre encore un de ceux qu'elle affectionnait. _Lui_ moins que tout autre.

Elle eut le temps de songer que tout, en ce bas monde, a un prix. Et que venait de sonner l'heure de payer au destin tout le bonheur qu'elle avait eu.

Il se passa alors une chose extraordinaire.

Elle réalisa que plusieurs instants s'étaient écoulés, permettant à toutes ces pensées de défiler dans sa tête.

Van Helsing n'avait pas tiré.

Elle crut même voir passer sur son visage un regret, une souffrance… un _souvenir_, tandis que ses mâchoires se contractaient.

Avait-elle des illusions d'optique ou bien le tueur de vampires était-il bel et bien en train de baisser son arme ? Etait-ce une ruse ?

Non : l'arme pendait à présent au bout du bras, presque inoffensive. Et Gabriel Van Hesling regardait Bella avec une expression à la fois étonnée et… ?.. presque un regard d'excuse ?

Cependant, avant qu'elle puisse être certaine de ce qu'elle voyait et prendre la mesure de ce revirement pour le moins inattendu, Jasper, Alice, Emmett et même Carlisle surgirent de tous côtés, comme de pâles démons surgis des enfers. Van Helsing releva brusquement son arme, mais trop tard :

- Toi, j'te dois une valse ! lança Emmett d'une voix tonitruante.

Il empoigna le lance-flammes par le canon, l'arracha sans difficultés aux mains de Gabriel et le fit tournoyer comme un fléau d'armes tandis qu'Alice, preste comme un lutin, s'approchait en deux pas de danse, enlevait Renemée endormie dans ses bras et s'éloignait sur une nouvelle pirouette –du moins était-ce ainsi que les humains la voyaient se déplacer-.

Lorsque l'extrémité de la crosse l'atteignit à l'arrière du crâne, le chasseur de vampire éprouva la sensation des plus surprenantes que sa tête venait mystérieusement de se transformer en engin super-sonique et quittait ses épaules. Ses épaules et même la Terre, en fait. Du reste, si le coup avait été mieux ajusté, sa boîte crânienne aurait littéralement explosée. Mais il eut de la chance et seul son chapeau décolla, pour décrire un impressionnant vol plané. Bientôt suivi d'ailleurs par l'arme elle-même qui à son tour partit vers le ciel comme une fusée, décrivit une courbe impressionnante à travers les airs et retomba quelque part dans un fracas de végétation froissées.

- Attendez ! cria Edward.

Trop tard cependant, car retentit alors le bruit des os brisés et du bois qui éclatait : Emmett avait projeté Van Helsing contre un arbre, qui se rompit sous le choc.

- Et ça c'est pour Rose ! clama le colosse.

Gabriel eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui arrivait. Un voile rouge de douleur descendit devant ses yeux, à travers lequel il vit les vampires se ruer sur lui. Ainsi c'était arrivé, c'était aujourd'hui, maintenant, en cet endroit que tout s'achevait.

Il eut le temps de se dire qu'il allait peut-être enfin la retrouver, _elle._ Si toutefois les gens comme lui avaient place dans l'au-delà, bien entendu.

Puis sa conscience l'abandonna et ce fut le néant.

OOoOO

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que la menace qui pesait sur eux tous avait été écartée. Les Cullen avaient eu le temps, en unissant leurs efforts, de faire sortir du cottage tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient encore et même d'en extirper les corps des défunts.

Carlisle avait amené Jacob et Seth à l'hôpital pour recoudre leurs plaies. Ils avaient eu un peu de mal à écarter le personnel soignant, mais mieux valait que personne ne voit de telles blessures qui, avec les soins appropriés conjugués au pouvoir de guérison des loups, seraient guéries plus tôt qu'il n'était humainement possible.

Les deux garçons s'en tireraient, même Seth.

- Mais tu dois rester allongé quelques temps, jeune homme, avait recommandé le médecin. Je viendrais te voir régulièrement. Si tu bouges trop tôt, tu risques de rouvrir ta blessure et tout sera à recommencer.

Il les avait ramenés chez eux, avec Collin encore un peu hébété. Par chance, le garage des Cullen n'avait pas été touché par l'incendie. Si tel avait été le cas, l'explosion des moteurs aurait fini de pulvériser ce qui restait de la maison et elle aurait été entièrement détruite.

A la Push, un triste devoir attendait les survivants : annoncer aux familles la mort de Léah Clearwater, Sam Uley et Brady. Les corps leur avaient été rendus. Il était étrange de voir Sam et Léah étendus sans vie l'un à côté de l'autre, eux qui auraient du, si les choses avaient évolué en toute normalité, passer toute leur existence ensemble. Le front de la jeune fille était étoilé de rouge, là où la balle l'avait frappée. Carlisle avait nettoyé la plaie avant que sa mère ne puisse la voir et cela n'avait plus l'air si sinistre, on aurait dit un tatouage presque inoffensif. Le corps de Sam avait été étroitement bandé, dans le but de cacher la blessure hideuse qui l'avait tué.

Les loups-garous avaient réellement payé un très lourd tribut à la mort, dans cette histoire.

Voilà les pensées amères, lugubres, que ressassaient les Cullen alors que la nuit envahissait le ciel et leur sommaire refuge.

Il y eut un léger bruit de pas à la porte et dans la pénombre la silhouette de Carlisle apparut fantomatique lorsqu'elle s'encadra dans l'ouverture.

- Edward, voudrais-tu venir ? dit-il. Il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir à lui et j'aimerais que tu sois là pour déchiffrer ses pensées.

Edward le rejoignit sans un mot. Il adressa cependant un clin d'œil rassurant à Bella qui, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, avait brusquement tendue la main vers lui dans un geste de frayeur et de protection tout à la fois. Bien sûr, la cheville d'Edward était reconstituée, comme l'avait été Emmett. Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre de la voir céder à nouveau. Résidus de conviction humaine, probablement. Elle était heureuse de penser qu'elle n'avait plus jamais à dormir, car elle savait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que si tel avait été le cas elle aurait fait cauchemar sur cauchemar. Elle n'arrivait déjà pas à se retirer de la tête l'image d'Edward blessé, Edward réduit à l'impuissance, ce canon pointé sur lui. Il lui faudrait du temps pour pouvoir repousser dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire d'aussi affreux souvenirs.

OOoOO

Ouille… Il avait mal partout. Il aurait bien voulu dire qu'il ne sentait plus son corps, mais c'était exactement l'inverse. En même temps, il éprouvait la sensation de ne plus le contrôler, de le sentir lourd, pesant, si pesant ! Voilà qui n'était pas bon signe. Puis la mémoire des derniers événements vécus lui revint. Ah. Théoriquement, il était mort.

Avec un bref soupir intérieur, il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir atteint les portes du Paradis. Pas avec une douleur pareille qui le taraudait. Ou alors, on lui avait toujours menti sur le séjour des bienheureux. Mais quelle sotte idée ! Les gens comme lui n'avaient certainement pas droit de séjour au Paradis. Il soupira à nouveau. Il ne _la_ retrouverait donc pas. Durant plus d'un siècle, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer. Il avait cru à ce qu'elle lui avait dit : « la mort a de bons côtés, quand on sait où regarder ».

- Il revient à lui, dit quelqu'un.

Une voix soyeuse dans l'obscurité. Pourquoi faisait-il aussi sombre ? Puis il réalisa que ses paupières étaient closes. Les soulever lui parut un effort énorme. On aurait dit qu'elles pesaient des centaines de kilos. Cela étant, une fois qu'il eut les yeux ouverts il constata qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment plus clair pour autant. Il distinguait pourtant une lueur, comme celle du ciel nocturne.

Il battit plusieurs fois des paupières pour tenter de recouvrer une vision nette de ce qui l'entourait, voulut bouger.

Impossible.

Plusieurs traits de douleur le transpercèrent, venant de plusieurs points différents, mais il ne put esquisser un geste.

Allons bon.

Au prix d'une souffrance fulgurante dans la nuque, qui se propagea le long de sa colonne vertébrale et lui arracha un gémissement, il parvint à soulever légèrement sa tête. Ah oui…. voilà qui expliquait tout. Il se laissa à nouveau aller, en s'efforçant d'analyser la situation. Premier constat, il n'était pas mort. Du moins, il en doutait fort. Mais cela aurait peut-être mieux valu. Il était présentement étendu torse nu sur ce qui ressemblait fort à une table d'opération.

Pas très agréable en soi de toute façon.

Mais de surcroît, on lui avait solidement lié les bras, les poignets, les jambes et les chevilles à cette même table, avec des courroies solides. Il tenta sans conviction de tirer sur ses liens et ne réussit qu'à éveiller de nouvelles douleurs dans tout son corps. Aucun espoir de ce côté-là.

La question qui se posait était donc : pourquoi m'ont-ils gardé en vie ?

Poser cette question suscitait plusieurs possibilités de réponses très déplaisantes. Avec un désagréable frisson au creux des reins, Gabriel Van Helsing se souvint que le comte Dracula utilisait des êtres humains pour faire des expériences « scientifiques ».

Houlà.

- Il se demande à quelle sauce nous allons le manger, dit la même voix soyeuse que précédemment.

Le ton était sec. Avant qu'il ait pu chercher à localiser celui qui venait de parler, une ombre bougea à la périphérie de sa vision.

- Vous êtes très robuste, Monsieur Van Helsing, constata une autre voix, douce et paisible. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

L'intéressé voulut tourner la tête vers son interlocuteur mais dut interrompre aussitôt cette amorce de mouvement tout en grimaçant de douleur. Il était brisé en mille morceaux. Sa nuque et sa tête notamment lui faisaient un mal de chien, comme si on lui avait scié les os.

L'ombre qu'il avait entraperçue bougea à nouveau, se rapprocha, finit par le surplomber. Il reconnut le chef du clan Cullen. Des mains glacées entrèrent en contact avec sa peau, le faisant frissonner malgré lui sous leur froideur de pierre tombale, palpèrent précautionneusement son crâne puis ses vertèbres cervicales. Van Helsing avait la sensation que sous les doigts de marbre s'enfuyaient mille petites créatures agiles, qui couraient en tous sens en le mordant à qui mieux mieux au passage. Il serra les dents pour ne pas gémir.

Carlisle s'écarta. Le prisonnier entendit quelques bruits ténus qu'il ne put identifier puis le vampire revint vers lui. Il tenait à la main une seringue pleine.

Houlà.

A cet instant, Gabriel comprit ce que ressent un rat de laboratoire.

Il eut l'impression que l'autre personne présente dans la pièce, celle qu'il avait entendue sans la voir, ricanait doucement. Pourtant, presque à son corps défendant il fut obligé de reconnaître que la créature qui s'activait à ses côtés savait faire une piqûre : il ne sentit quasiment rien lorsque l'aiguille s'enfonça dans son bras. Le narcotique commença presque immédiatement à agir. Le blessé sentit une agréable torpeur le gagner. La douleur s'estompa, lointaine, de plus en plus lointaine. Ses muscles tendus s'amollirent. Ce n'était pas désagréable, loin de là. Oublier. Tout oublier. Partir.

Une nouvelle fois, les ténèbres l'engloutirent.

- Il a une cervicale démise, dit Carlisle en rangeant son matériel. Je pense pouvoir la remettre en place. Edward, maintiens-le, s'il te plaît. Mieux vaut être deux.

- Il va se remettre, tu crois ? Emmett ne l'a pas ménagé. Je ne peux pas lui donner tort, après ce qui est arrivé. Si tu n'étais pas intervenu…

- … Jasper l'aurait achevé, je sais. Il l'aurait d'ailleurs fait quand même si tu ne t'étais pas rangé de mon côté.

Carlisle laissa passer un silence et ajouta :

- Même sans lire ses pensées, je sais que Jasper t'en veux, Edward. Nous en veux à tous les deux. Mais ce qui s'est produit tout à l'heure et la raison pour laquelle cela s'est produit, ce que tu as lu dans l'esprit de cet homme, me laisse penser que nous avons une chance de nous en tirer tous. Nous ferons ce que Jasper pense devoir faire si nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Mais s'il reste une seule chance de l'éviter, je veux la tenter. Et pour répondre à ta question, Van Helsing a une constitution quasiment surnaturelle. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour lui et si… nous le laissons vivre, il s'en tirera.

Edward s'approcha entre ses longs doigts pâles, il tenait un vieux pendentif en argent. Gabriel le portait au cou, sous le chandail qu'il avait fallu lui retirer pour le soigner. C'était l'un de ces pendentifs qui s'ouvrent en deux et dans lesquels on peut insérer une photographie. Edward n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour voir le portrait qu'il contenait. Il referma doucement le bijou et le glissa dans sa poche avant de se pencher pour maintenir fermement le blessé inconscient. Pendant ce temps, Carlisle se plaçait derrière lui et cherchait, de ses doigts habiles, l'endroit où les vertèbres formaient une bosse anormale.

- Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas que Jasper pour ne pas être d'accord avec toi, fit Edward sur le ton de l'avertissement. Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr que ce que j'ai vu en lui change quelque chose, ajouta-t-il après un temps de réflexion.

- Une vie sacrifiée est toujours une perte irremplaçable, Edward. Je le répète, nous le tuerons si nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement. Mais en attendant de le savoir, il s'agit d'un blessé qui a besoin de soins et je suis médecin. Tiens-le bien !

Il se produisit un affreux craquement d'os et le corps de Van Helsing eut un léger soubresaut sous les paumes de glace d'Edward.

OOoOO

Des clochettes. D'argent et de cristal, qui se répondaient dans la brise. Leur son en était incroyablement mélodieux.

Pourtant, l'une d'elle rompait l'harmonie : elle émettait des sonorités dures, agressives. Puis il y eut un rire.

Un rire ? Finalement, ce ne devaient pas être des clochettes, mais des voix. Des voix pures aux timbres extraordinaires. Le même rire retentit à nouveau.

- Franchement, Edward, tu t'es tapé la honte du siècle ! riait une voix masculine.

- Emmet ! gronda doucement quelqu'un, une femme sans doute.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Emmett. Pas drôle du tout !

Une autre voix de femme. Exprimant plutôt la colère.

- En effet, reprit une autre voix masculine, aux tons chauds et veloutés. Ce n'est pas drôle. Si je pouvais encore mourir de peur, tu aurais ma mort sur la conscience, Bella !

- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser te tuer sans rien faire, répliqua-t-on.

L'un de ceux qui s'exprimaient alentours, le même qu'auparavant sans doute, se remit à rire :

- Je n'oublierai jamais cette image : Edward à terre et Bella se tenant devant lui pour le protéger. Les rôles inversés, quoi. Normalement, ce sont les hommes qui se placent en bouclier devant les femmes, non ? Je te l'ai dit, Edward, c'est la honte du siècle !

- C'est précisément mon rôle, d'être un bouclier ! répliqua la voix de cristal, donc féminine, sur un ton furieux. Arrête de te moquer d'Edward, Emmett, ou je… je… je te flanque une raclée !

Le nommé Emmett hurla de rire. Cette menace semblait l'avoir mis au comble de la joie.

- Tu veux te battre ? s'esclaffa-t-il. Tu veux te battre, Bella Cullen ? Enfin quelqu'un qui veut se battre dans cette famille ! Allez viens, ma belle, viens, on y va !

- Tu n'as aucune chance, lança une voix goguenarde. Pas plus qu'au bras de fer.

- Peuh !

A travers les brumes qui lui obscurcissaient l'esprit et à travers lesquelles résonnaient toutes ces voix merveilleuses, Van Helsing perçut soudain, stridente, la sonnerie d'un portable qui lui vrilla le crâne, comme si le son s'enfonçait directement dans son cerveau, coupant comme un éclat de verre brisé. Quelque part, quelqu'un poussa un grognement. Un silence suivit.

- Il revient à lui ? demanda-t-on.

- Sans doute. Mais il n'est pas encore conscient. Il n'a pas de pensées conscientes.

S'écoula t-il alors des minutes ou des heures ? Gabriel n'aurait su le dire. Il lui semblait flotter dans l'éther. L'effet du soporifique qui lui avait été administré l'enveloppait d'un épais brouillard qui ne se dissipait que lentement et de mauvaise grâce, s'accrochant à lui, le maintenant dans un état plus ou moins léthargique dont il avait du mal à émerger.

En tous les cas, vint un moment où une nouvelle voix, masculine, indubitablement humaine, se fit entendre sur un ton à la fois incrédule et irrité :

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? Je rêve ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites, docteur Cullen ? Vous êtes tombé sur la tête ?

- Je fais mon métier, répondit, toute proche, une voix douce que le blessé eut l'impression d'avoir déjà entendue. Comment vas-tu, Jacob ? Montre-moi ton bras. Et comment va Seth ?

- Seth va se remettre, je pense. Merci. Et mon bras va bien. Je n'en dirais pas autant de vous : je crois que vous êtes dingue ! Il y a quand même des limites, même à l'amour de l'humanité !

Au même instant, l'une des voix de cristal, celle-là même qui tout au début formait un contrechant agressif à la mélodie des autres, s'exclama avec une sorte de véhémence triomphante :

- Vous voyez ? Bravo ! Pour une fois tu as bien parlé, clébard ! Tout ça est absurde, du dernier ridicule, c'est à l'encontre même du bon sens !

- Rosalie, laissons-lui une chance de nous connaître. Edward nous a expliqué ce qui s'est produit hier, ce qu'il a lu dans son esprit. Cet homme peut nous comprendre et inversement.

- Ce fanatique ? Cet assassin ? Allons donc ! Mais dis-lui, Jasper ! Si tu as peur de te salir les mains, Carlisle…

Très lentement, les brumes qui tournoyaient autour de Van Helsing commencèrent à s'estomper. Il tenta de s'orienter en vain. Puis il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux et n'y parvint pas. Il lui semblait qu'il avait oublié comment faire. Il essaya de bouger et n'y parvint pas non plus. Un souvenir similaire tenta de remonter à la surface, péniblement. L'impression de revivre pour la seconde fois la même chose, à quelques vagues différences près.

- Il est conscient, dit Edward.

Un grand silence succéda à cette affirmation. La situation devenait vraiment étrange. Van Helsing tenta à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux. Il lui parut devoir faire un effort surhumain, ses paupières parurent se déchirer et la lumière lui brûla la rétine comme un fer rouge. Il referma les yeux, rassemblant ses forces pour un nouvel essai. La tête lui tournait et sa bouche lui semblait pâteuse. Pas possible, il avait du prendre une fameuse cuite ! Plus lentement cette fois, il rouvrit doucement les yeux. Il lui fallut plusieurs instants pour que sa vision accommode nettement.

Du noir. Un barbouillage de suie. Un plafond maculé de suie, plus exactement. Autour de lui, tout à coup, c'était le silence. Avec précaution, il tenta de remuer. Tout son corps était raide et courbatu. La mémoire lui revint en constatant qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Les sangles, bien sûr. Les vampires. Il tourna légèrement la tête. Aïe ! Mais c'était moins douloureux que la première fois, celle dont les limbes de sa mémoire gardaient un vague souvenir.

Ses esprits finirent de lui revenir en découvrant ce qui l'entourait. Il faisait grand jour à présent. Il était toujours aussi solidement lié à la même table médicale que la veille. Cependant, les sangles avaient du être retirées à un moment car son chandail avait réintégré sa place.

Enfin, le clan vampirique au grand complet l'entourait. Etait également présent l'un des loups-garous, sous sa forme humaine. Gabriel constata que deux des vampiresses paraissaient avoir souffert du feu mais qu'à part cela, ils étaient tous présents. Tous en vie. Il ne sut pas s'il devait se réjouir ou le regretter. Il ne savait pas encore s'ils étaient tous comme cette fille. Ironique, il se moqua de lui-même afin de tenir tout sentiment à l'écart, en se disant qu'il devait se faire vieux et perdre la main.

- Il n'est pas sûr d'être très content de nous voir encore en vie, traduisit Edward à voix haute.

La famille avait surmonté le plus gros du choc. Il est bien rare que les vampires se focalisent longtemps sur la même chose. Le danger était passé, la vie reprenait ses droits et les ombres disparaissaient déjà dans le passé.

- C'est réciproque, jeta Jacob avec hargne.

- Pour une fois, le clébard a raison, renchérit Rosalie.

- Deux fois en cinq minutes ! Tu es malade, ma pauvre ! riposta l'Indien. Je crois que tu devrais m'adopter : ton intelligence serait aussitôt multipliée par trois ou quatre. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, hein : une blonde qui perd son chien perd la moitié de son intelligence. Alors imagine ce qu'un loup pourrait t'apporter !

- Arrête de la mettre en boîte, Jacob, intervint Emmett. Elle s'inquiète, c'est normal. Moi non plus je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Il lança un regard noir au prisonnier et ajouta :

- Rose ne vous pardonnera jamais ses cheveux brûlés, informa-t-il.

Pour le coup, ce fut sur lui que Rosalie darda un regard incendiaire. Malgré elle, elle cacha ses mains mutilées dans ses poches.

- Ni moi la destruction de ma garde-robe, ajouta Alice d'un ton léger. Vous êtes décidément un vandale, savez-vous.

Tout en disant cela elle l'observait avec curiosité, sérieux, mais aucune hostilité. Un grand vampire aux cheveux blonds, couturé de cicatrices et au visage dur, s'approcha d'elle et passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. Lui aussi regardait Van Helsing, mais avec l'air de vouloir l'étrangler sur le champ.

Gabriel se demandait sérieusement s'ils n'étaient pas, tous tant qu'ils étaient, en train de se payer sa tête quand Carlisle intervint :

- Ce que nous aimerions surtout savoir, dit-il, c'est quoi faire de vous maintenant.

- Facile ! jeta Van Helsing rudement. Vous me libérez et je termine mon travail. Ca vous va ?

Il n'était pas tout à fait sincère en prononçant ces mots, certes. Il se souvenait, à présent. De ce qui était arrivé la veille, depuis l'instant où il avait baissé son lance-flammes jusqu'à celui où il était revenu à lui dans le noir. Il savait que certains de ceux qui se trouvaient ici n'avaient rien de néfastes ou de maléfiques.

Sauf qu'il n'était pas certain que ce soit leur cas à tous, d'une part.

Et que d'autre part, il n'avait pas l'intention de capituler le premier.

Fierté mal placée, sans doute.

On ne se refait pas.

- Il faut que vous sachiez, reprit le médecin sans s'émouvoir, que vous avez été manipulé. Vos supérieurs également. Ceux qui ont manigancé votre venue ici sont de notre race.

Allons bon, qu'était-ce encore que cette histoire, à présent ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette salade ? gronda Gabriel.

Il était un peu étonné mais entrevoyait un éventuel espoir de s'en sortir sans égratigner son orgueil : il y avait comme une tentative de négociation dans les paroles prononcées jusque là. Oh certes, ce n'était pas la première fois que l'un de ses adversaires cherchait à négocier. Sauf que jusqu'à présent, ce n'était arrivé que lorsque l'adversaire en question comprenait qu'il était dans une mauvaise situation. Hum… Van Helsing ne possédait pas suffisamment de mauvaise foi pour se prétendre à lui-même que c'était encore le cas à présent.

- Autrefois déjà, vous leur avez rendu un fier service, continua Carlisle. En les débarrassant du plus dangereux rival qu'ils aient jamais eus : le comte Dracula.

- Un ami à vous ? gronda Gabriel, tirant malgré lui sur ses liens.

Il n'avait pas envie de parler de Dracula. Le faire, c'était faire fatalement revivre les seuls souvenirs dont il aurait aimé se débarrasser depuis 122 ans !

- A l'époque, continuait le vampire, le comte Dracula cherchait par tous les moyens possibles à donner vie à une armée de rejetons qu'il savait pourtant non viables. Il est d'ailleurs le seul à avoir réussi –je me suis toujours demandé comment- a en obtenir. Selon toutes les observations connues, l'union des vampires demeure toujours stérile –il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Rosalie puis poursuivit- Il faut que vous sachiez que s'il tenait tant que cela à avoir une descendance nombreuse, au risque d'épuiser toute réserve de nourriture, c'était précisément pour être sûr de pouvoir tenir tête indéfiniment aux Volturis.

Devant le froncement de sourcils interrogateurs de son interlocuteur, Carlisle expliqua rapidement ce qu'étaient les Volturis avant de continuer son histoire :

- Dracula avait vu tomber tous ses voisins, il savait que le monde vampirique était en train de changer, de tomber sous la coupe d'immortels ambitieux et sans scrupule dont la puissance était chaque jour plus importante. Or il était bien déterminé, quant à lui, à demeurer son seul maître.

A ce moment, Bella qui avait écouté fascinée ne put plus y tenir et intervint :

- Est-ce que vous parlez du Dracula des romans et des films ? demanda-t-elle. Est-ce que vous voulez dire qu'il existe vraiment ? Ou a existé ?

- Le comte Dracula, répondit Carlisle en lui souriant, est le plus célèbre de tous les vampires. Tous les humains ont entendu parler de lui, même s'ils croient qu'il n'est qu'un mythe.

- Vous l'avez connu ? questionna avidement la jeune femme.

Son beau-père lui adressa un nouveau sourire et secoua la tête :

- Non. Je ne suis jamais allé en Transylvanie. Mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de lui à Volterra. Le fait est qu'il était si puissant que même les Volturis n'ont jamais osé s'en prendre à lui et tenter de lui imposer leur loi, comme ils l'ont fait partout ailleurs. Deux cents ans après que j'ai appris son existence, il est finalement tombé. Mais cela s'est fait sans l'intervention d'Aro et ses troupes.

Il regarda Van Helsing :

- Ils vous ont été très reconnaissants de les en avoir débarrassés.

Un flot de bile envahit la bouche de Gabriel. Sans savoir pourquoi, il croyait à ce qu'il venait d'entendre et se sentait trompé, trahi et possédé.

Une fois de plus.

- Pourquoi vous me racontez tout ça ? grogna t-il.

- J'essaie de vous expliquer que si les Volturis n'avaient pas imaginé de nous éliminer par votre entremise, vous n'auriez jamais eu de raison de venir à Forks. Ma famille et moi vivons différemment de nos semblables.

- Si vous me disiez plutôt où vous voulez en venir et à quoi rime tout ça ? grinça Gabriel, qui perdait patience.

- Eh bien, répéta Carlisle, nous ne savons pas trop quoi faire de vous, voyez-vous. Nous aimerions vous convaincre de quitter Forks pour ne jamais y revenir, en nous laissant tranquilles, où que nous allions, ainsi que les Quileutes. Nous essayons de vous expliquer que nous ne sommes pas ce que vous croyez. Et surtout, nous aimerions éviter d'avoir à vous tuer pour nous sauver nous-mêmes.

- Eh là ! rugit aussitôt Jacob. Vous allez un peu vite, là, docteur Cullen ! Ce salaud a tué Sam ! Et Leah, et Paul, et Jared ! Sans compter Brady. Il a failli tuer Seth et votre femme. Et Nessie. Et vous, vous voudriez seulement qu'il s'en aille ? Comme ça ?

- Jacob…

Mais Jacob avait usé toutes ses réserves de patience.

- Je me demande vraiment ce que vous avez dans le crâne, vous autres, les buveurs de sang ! brailla-t-il, hors de lui. Vous attendez quoi ? Qu'il nous massacre tous ? Toute votre famille et ceux qui restent des miens ? C'est une bête nuisible et malfaisante, rien de plus, à traiter comme telle !

- L'ennui, fit Edward sur un ton mi-figue, mi-raisin, c'est qu'il pense exactement la même chose de nous.

- Jacob, reprit patiemment Carlisle, rien ne ressuscitera malheureusement ceux qui sont morts, tu le sais comme moi. Rien ne fera que les blessures d'Esmé se referment ni que les cheveux de Rosalie repoussent plus vite que la nature l'a prévu. J'ai autant de regrets que toi concernant tout ce qui est arrivé, mais si on peut éviter une victime de plus…

- J'y crois pas, Jacob, s'esclaffa Bella au même instant. C'est le monde à l'envers ! Eh, normalement, c'est nous les méchants. Tu me l'as dit cent fois. Tu as oublié ? Et là c'est toi, le gardien de l'humanité, qui encourage des vampires à tuer un être humain ?

Elle semblait trouver cela follement drôle, au point d'avoir oublié sa propre colère et de relâcher sa fille, qu'elle avait jusque là gardée serrée contre elle bien que l'enfant se tortille depuis un moment pour s'échapper.

Jacob répondit abruptement, comme s'il allait mordre :

- Je serais même prêt à vous regarder boire son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte, affirma-t-il avec une parfaite mauvaise foi, si ça pouvait remettre les choses à leur place. Franchement Bella, est-ce que tu te rends compte que ce type n'est là que pour nous tuer tous ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de décider seuls de le relâcher, un point c'est tout ! Nous sommes tous concernés, et aussi les familles de ceux qui sont morts et…..

Il continua un moment sur le même ton, de plus en plus furieux à mesure qu'il s'échauffait et d'autant plus exaspéré que son auditoire demeurait sans réaction, comme s'il attendait tout simplement qu'il ait terminé son numéro. Puis, inexplicablement, alors que la fureur lui brouillait l'esprit d'un voile rouge qu'il connaissait bien, il la sentit refluer. Il ne vit pas le clin d'œil qu'Edward adressait à son frère Jasper ni l'air un peu trop innocent de celui-ci, d'autant que profitant de l'accalmie Carlisle s'écartait simplement de Van Helsing en disant avec calme :

- Si tu tiens tant que ça à le tuer, Jacob, eh bien fais-le.

Les dernières bribes de fureur de l'Indien le quittèrent d'un seul coup. Il en demeura même sans voix l'espace d'un bref instant.

Il était tellement abasourdi qu'il ne vit pas le rapide sourire d'Edward.

Jasper de son côté haussa légèrement les épaules et relâcha son emprise sur Jacob : il n'était pas intervenu pour protéger Van Helsing mais uniquement pour éviter un affrontement, ne fut-ce que verbal, avec les siens. En réalité, il aurait assez aimé que le Quileute en finisse avec Gabriel, au lieu de le regarder sans manifestement savoir quoi faire.

L'intéressé lui rendait la pareille sans état d'âme, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, ou pas compris, un seul des mots qui avaient été prononcés devant lui. Deux chiens de faïence. « Loups de faïence » rectifia mentalement Jasper pour lui-même. Il fut bien tenté d'énerver un peu Jacob, mais celui-ci sortait enfin du brusque silence dans lequel il était tombé quand Carlisle l'avait abruptement placé devant le choix qu'il semblait réclamer.

- Je ne suis pas un assassin, maugréa le garçon. Je…

Il cherchait une façon de formuler sa pensée mais Edward le fit à sa place, une ombre de rire dans la voix :

- Un combat oui mais pas une exécution.

Jacob le fusilla du regard. Il se souvenait parfaitement à quelle occasion, déjà, il avait pensé ces mots. Au diable ce fichu buveur de sang qui lisait sans vergogne ses pensées, et au diable le fait qu'en plus il en conserve la mémoire !

Il marcha quand même droit vers Van Helsing, se pencha vers lui et l'empoigna par le devant de son chandail avant de lui japper au nez :

- Pourquoi vous les avez tués ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous avaient faits ?

Il ne pensait pas obtenir de réponse mais il se trompait :

- C'est mon travail, répondit Gabriel d'un ton rude.

- Et vous auriez tué Nessie aussi ? C'est aussi votre travail, ça, tuer les gosses ?

- S'ils sont maléfiques, répondit sèchement l'intéressé. En l'occurrence, ceux qui m'envoient voulaient la récupérer vivante.

Il marqua une pause et ajouta perfidement :

- Depuis quand les vampires et les loups-garous se soucient de leurs semblables ?

Tout en disant cela, il regardait Bella. Il la revoyait dressée devant son compagnon pour le protéger. Prête à mourir à sa place. Comme…. Malgré lui, il ferma brièvement les yeux. Le pire de ses souvenirs, celui qu'il repoussait constamment au fond de sa mémoire pourtant si volage, celui qu'il souhaitait tant perdre depuis si longtemps venait de le poigner à nouveau en plein cœur. Exactement comme à l'instant où il avait vu la vampiresse prête à se sacrifier pour un autre.

Lorsqu'il souleva à nouveau ses paupières, il cligna deux fois des yeux : le souvenir prenait corps, ma parole ! Le visage de la seule femme dont il aurait pu envisager, dans toute sa longue existence, de faire sa compagne, la seule qu'il ait aimée, apparaissait devant lui. Il se secoua, secoua l'illusion : c'était une vieille photographie, jaunie par le temps, un peu abîmée, sertie dans un pendentif qu'il reconnut enfin. Machinalement, il baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas entendu approcher Edward et il ne s'était écoulé qu'une ou deux seconde, mais le vampire était près de lui, tenant devant lui le médaillon ouvert dans sa main blafarde.

- J'ai vu vos souvenirs hier, dit-il. Quand Bella s'est placée devant moi, vous avez pensé à cette femme, qui a sacrifié sa vie pour vous. C'est ce qui a retenu votre main.

Van Helsing bouillait d'envie de lui balancer quelque chose à la tête, ce qui lui était malheureusement impossible. Même sa langue paraissait s'être pétrifiée dans sa bouche.

- J'ai vu aussi ce que vous étiez à ce moment là, poursuivit Edward. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle ne pensait qu'à celui que vous étiez pour elle. Celui que vous étiez réellement. Et elle se fichait de savoir ce qui lui arriverait.

Il eut un sourire triste.

- C'était une grande dame, fit-il comme pour lui-même. Une grande âme, en tous les cas.

La voix acerbe de Rosalie s'éleva à son tour :

- Tu ne nous as pas tout raconté, apparemment, Edward. Tu nous as dit qu'il n'avait pas tiré sur Bella parce qu'elle lui avait rappelé une femme, mais d'après ce que tu viens de dire maintenant, l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là. Peut-on savoir ce qu'elle est devenue ?

Van Helsing lui adressa un regard dur :

- Je l'ai tuée, dit-il.

Malgré lui, sa voix se fêla.

- Magnifique ! ricana Rosalie.

Mais Edward baissa rapidement ses paupières sur ses splendides yeux d'or : il ne se souvenait que trop bien du temps où l'envie de tuer Bella le taraudait. Il referma le pendentif et passa la chaîne autour du cou de son propriétaire.

- Vous comprenez, à présent ? fit-il. Nous ne sommes pas si différents, vous et nous. Nous ne sommes pas plus dépourvus de sentiments que vous ne l'êtes vous-même.

Gabriel ne pouvait dire le contraire. A vrai dire, il était tout à fait convaincu de l'inanité de sa venue à Forks, à présent. Non, cette famille n'avait rien de maléfique, le mal qu'il était chargé de combattre tout au long de son éternité afin de le détruire partout où il le rencontrait n'avait pas prise sur elle. Sans doute pas non plus sur les loups-garous, l'attitude de ce grand gaillard à l'instant le prouvait. Il pensa à ceux qu'il avait tués et soupira intérieurement.

Encore un fardeau qu'il lui faudrait porter.

Encore un remords.

Il se souvenait de ce que lui avait demandé Anna Valérious, tout au début qu'il la connaissait : « Ignorez-vous donc ce qu'est la clémence ? ». « Non », lui avait-il répondu, « je la sollicite souvent ».

Oui, souvent. A juste titre, hélas.

Toutefois, il ne dit rien. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu dire. « J'ai compris, détachez-moi, soyons bons amis ? ». Non merci. Il n'avait pas l'intention de sombrer dans le ridicule ! Il sentit au même instant les sangles qui le maintenaient se relâcher l'une après l'autre et rencontra le regard malicieux d'Edward :

- Ne dites rien, dit celui-ci, ce n'est pas la peine.

Et il effleura rapidement sa tempe du bout du doigt avec un léger clin d'œil. Zut ! Avec tous ces événements, Gabriel avait complètement oublié de surveiller ses pensées et de faire le vide dans son esprit.

Il en fut un peu embarrassé durant un instant puis haussa les épaules. Après tout, il n'allait pas s'en faire pour ça, il y avait plus important en ce monde !

Il se redressa lentement, frotta ses poignets et ses chevilles engourdis. Soudain, il s'aperçut que la vampiresse brune, celle qui connaissait l'avenir, se tenait devant lui en souriant.

- Comment s'appelait-elle ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix chantante et avec un parfait sans gêne.

- Quoi ?

Elle désigna le pendentif et répéta :

- Comment s'appelait-elle ?

La gorge de Van Helsing se serra. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir…

- Anna, lâcha-t-il brusquement, à sa propre surprise. C'était une princesse tzigane, une femme comme il ne pouvait y en avoir qu'une seule dans toute l'éternité.

Edward serra doucement le bras de Bella en entendant ses paroles : oh oui, une seule femme dans toute l'éternité… il connaissait cela aussi.

- Ce souvenir là ne disparaît pas, reprit Gabriel, qui soudain, au contraire de ce qui s'était produit un instant plus tôt, n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de parler –il faut dire que jamais il n'avait eu le loisir de parler de lui-même et de ses amours, c'était comme une digue qui se rompait sous le poids trop longtemps contenu des sentiments-. Au fil du temps, tous mes souvenirs s'estompent. Je ne sais pas qui je suis ni d'où je viens. J'oublie les événements passés. Mais je n'oublie pas Anna.

Il eut un bref sourire :

- J'espère un jour pouvoir la retrouver. C'est désormais ce qui me fait avancer.

Ce fut à nouveau Edward qui cita :

- Garder en mémoire le souvenir de ceux qui vous ont quittés est plus pénible que n'avoir plus aucun souvenir.

Van Helsing le regarda ébahi, sans chercher à cacher sa surprise :

- Je lui ai dit ça, un jour… commença-t-il.

- Je sais, répondit Edward en riant.

- Bien sûr, marmonna Gabriel en cachant à son tour un sourire.


	7. Epilogue

- C'est « non », répéta Jacob. Et ce n'était pas la peine de vous rassembler pour insister.

- Fais donc pas ta tête de mule, mec, c'est la seule solution logique, observa Seth, pratique.

Vautré sur le canapé d'Emily, une crème glacée à la main, l'adolescent paraissait parfaitement remis. Il était par ailleurs heureux d'avoir pu s'échapper (il était passé par la fenêtre) pour rejoindre ses amis : sa mère ne voulait pas entendre parler de le voir sortir et prétendait le garder encore allongé toute la journée, sous des prétextes qui paraissaient totalement futile au garçon.

- Ferme-la, espèce de petit morveux ! cracha Jacob beaucoup plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Devant le chagrin qui envahissait le visage du jeune garçon, il s'adoucit et ajouta vivement :

- Comment va Sue ?

Il cherchait surtout à détourner la conversation, tous le comprirent, mais Seth répondit cependant, en grimaçant :

- Bah, pour le moment, pas encore très bien. Mais Charlie a proposé de l'emmener en week-end, histoire de lui changer les idées. Elle hésite encore à cause de moi, mais ça va lui passer.

- Sue est une dure, fit Embry. Perdre un enfant est une horrible tragédie, mais elle remontera la pente, j'en suis sûr. C'est bien qu'elle ait Charlie pour la soutenir.

- Ouais, approuva Seth en léchant sa glace pour cacher sa propre peine.

Le court silence qui suivit fut troublé par un léger bruit de sanglots. Tous les garçons se tournèrent vers Emily, un peu gênés, ne sachant que faire : debout devant sa table, leur tournant le dos, la jeune femme remuait une mixture appétissante dans un grand saladier, mais ses épaules tressautaient légèrement.

- On ne devrait plus venir importuner Emily, fit Embry, gêné. Elle a besoin de calme, elle aussi.

- Non…

Sans se retourner, la jeune femme secouait sa tête brune.

- Non, répéta-t-elle en reniflant. Non, je veux continuer comme par le passé. J'ai… si vous ne venez plus, si je ne suis plus occupée à cuisiner pour vous tous, je vais devenir folle. J'ai besoin d'être utile… je veux continuer à m'occuper de vous tous, comme auparavant.

Le silence, cette fois, parut pesant et sembla devoir s'éterniser. Finalement, Quill s'approcha d'Emily et lui entoura les épaules de son bras :

- Bien sûr, Emy, fit-il. On ne te laissera pas tomber. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous.

- Oui, chuchota-t-elle.

Il y eut encore un silence puis elle reprit, d'une voix plus ferme, sans toutefois se retourner :

- Seth et les autres ont raison, Jacob. Sam aurait voulu qu'il en soit ainsi.

- J'ai dit non ! lâcha l'intéressé, presque avec violence.

- Mais c'est ridicule, Jake, fit Embry. Ca a toujours été nul, cette… enfin… le fait que la meute soit coupée en deux.

- Et tu es le mieux placé pour la réunifier, renchérit Quill. Je suis d'accord.

- Tu vois bien, fit Seth.

- Non ! cria presque Jacob. Non, et non ! Je ne veux pas de cette responsabilité. Je refuse de devenir le mâle alpha, non ! Je l'ai toujours dit, il y a la meute et il y a moi.

- Oui mais… commença Collin.

- De toute façon, tout ça, c'est presque terminé, lâcha Jacob avec violence. Je vais quitter Forks. Donc tout ça…. et vous, eh bien vous allez…..

- Quitter Forks ?

Ils avaient tous crié en même temps, même Emily s'était retournée, montrant son visage barbouillé de larmes.

- Oui, je…

Un peu radouci, Jacob leur fit face.

- Je vais partir…

C'était plus difficile qu'il l'avait cru. Les mots ne voulaient pas passer son gosier resserré.

- Avec les Cullen, comprit Quill. A cause de la petite.

- Ils partent aussi ? demanda Seth d'une drôle de petite voix.

- Ouais, fit Jacob. Ils avaient prévu de partir depuis longtemps. Ils ne reviendront pas à Forks avant qu'on les ait oubliés. Dans deux ou trois générations, pour que personne ne puisse s'étonner de les trouver toujours pareils.

- Mais Jake, tu ne peux pas nous laisser… enfin, réfléchis !

- Ma place est avec eux, se borna à répondre Jacob. Ou du moins, avec Nessie. Mon père est au courant.

Tous le dévisageaient avec des yeux ronds comme des billes et des expressions qui auraient été comiques si lui-même n'avait eu le cœur aussi serré.

- Tu vas vivre avec les vampires ? souffla enfin Collin avec une stupeur sans égale.

Jacob se cabra aussitôt, hérissé comme un coq en colère :

- Pas avec eux, rectifia-t-il aussitôt avec vivacité. A proximité seulement. Je chercherai du boulot comme mécanicien, je me trouverai une piaule. J'emmènerai Nessie à la fête foraine et au cinéma. Quelque chose comme ça.

On aurait cru qu'un sortilège avait été lancé sur toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Plus personne ne bougeait. Plus personne ne parlait. On aurait pu croire que plus personne ne respirait. Figés. Statufiés. Exprimant toute une gamme de sentiments allant de l'incommensurable surprise au chagrin en passant par la réprobation et le scepticisme. Jacob se secoua et, pour rompre la gêne ambiante, il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule accrochée au mur.

- Je dois les rejoindre à l'aéroport de Seattle dans deux heures, ajouta-t-il.

Il soupira un peu et poursuivit :

- Je ne peux pas faire autrement.

- Je comprends, fit enfin Quill, tout doucement. C'est normal.

Jacob s'approcha de Seth qui, comme Emily, reniflait discrètement. Il lui posa sa large main sur l'épaule :

- Faut pas être triste, petit, dit-il. Tu sais, tout va changer, maintenant, ici. Dès qu'il n'y aura plus de vampire dans le coin, il n'y aura plus besoin non plus de loups. Vous allez pouvoir reprendre le fil de votre vie, de manière normale. C'est bien comme ça, crois-moi.

L'adolescent écarquilla de grands yeux :

- Mais je veux rester loup !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, gamin. Tu comprendras assez vite que tu as gagné au change.

- Tu vas arrêter de muter, toi aussi ? Mais alors…

- Non, pas moi, fit Jacob en hochant la tête. Moi, si je reste au contact des vampires, je vais rester ce que je suis.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, se retourna une dernière fois et leva la main en signe d'adieu :

- C'est bien comme ça, répéta-t-il.

Puis il sortit et s'éloigna sans se retourner. Oui, c'était beaucoup plus dur qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

OOoOO

Un groupe très étonnant se tenait dans une des salles d'embarquement de l'aéroport de Seattle. Parmi les voyageurs qui gravitaient autour d'eux, tous avaient, dans un premier temps, le regard attiré par la beauté étrange, surnaturelle, de ces hommes et de ces femmes, même de l'enfant que l'une d'elle tenait par la main et qui regardait partout autour d'elle avec des yeux curieux et plein d'intérêt.

Mais presque aussitôt, sans qu'ils puissent comprendre pourquoi, les gens qui passaient ressentaient un malaise et s'écartaient au plus vite, ignorant qu'il s'agissait d'un vieil instinct de préservation qui s'éveillait à la vue du prédateur absolu. Une seule personne détonait au milieu de ces étranges personnages à la peau pâle et aux extraordinaires yeux mordorés : de grande taille, il avait certes l'air plus « normal », plus ordinaire, mais enfin ce n'était pas le genre de personne auquel on a très envie de se frotter. Il était vêtu d'un jean, d'un chandail à col roulé et d'un long manteau noir auquel manquait un morceau. Un volumineux sac de toile était jeté sur son épaule et il tenait à la main un chapeau de couleur sombre, aux larges bords.

Il était heureux que personne n'ait envie d'approcher de ce groupe étrange, car leurs paroles auraient paru également bien mystérieuses. Emmett, en riant, désignait le sac que Van Helsing portait sur l'épaule :

- Comment vous faites pour passer les douanes et les portiques de contrôle avec tout votre attirail ?

Gabriel eut un bref sourire :

- Service secret du Vatican, dit-il. Personne ne doit le savoir, ce service n'est pas supposé exister, mais…

Il tira de sa poche une carte plastifiée sa photo y était apposée, en plus d'un sigle qu'aucun des Cullen ne connaissait.

- Je ne sais pas moi-même à quoi ça correspond, fit l'intéressé. C'est à la fois authentique et bidon. Mais ça marche : on me laisse passer avec « mon attirail », dans tous les aéroports et à toutes les douanes du monde.

- Intéressant, sourit Jasper. Et votre arbalète est un joujou intéressant aussi, je dois dire.

- Ecoutez le militaire ! s'esclaffa Alice en lui serrant les doigts.

Van Helsing eut un nouveau sourire, un peu nostalgique.

- C'est un peu mon fétiche, avoua-t-il. Elle me vient de l'un des seuls amis que j'ai eu au cours de mon existence, il y a plus d'un siècle de cela. Lui non plus, je ne l'oublie pas.

Il tendit la main :

- Et j'espère ne pas vous oublier, vous non plus.

A tour de rôle, chacun lui serra chaleureusement la main. La petite Nessie lui tendit les bras et l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

Gabriel la reposa à terre et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux. Le dernier, Carlisle s'approcha et à son tour lui donna une poignée de main :

- J'ai connu plusieurs siècles de solitude, dit-il. Je vous souhaite de tout cœur de trouver enfin, un jour, le compagnon ou la compagne de votre éternité.

Van Helsing lui adressa un bref sourire. Puis, il se coiffa de son chapeau, cachant ses yeux, plongeant son visage dans l'ombre. Sans plus rien ajouter, il se détourna et s'engagea sur le tarmac.

A aucun moment il ne regarda en arrière.

A quoi bon ? Il espérait ne pas oublier les Cullen, ne serait-ce que pour ne plus s'en prendre, dans l'avenir, à des vampires qui comme eux ne représentaient aucun danger pour l'humanité. Toutefois, il ne les reverrait jamais et le savait.

Eux avaient la chance d'être ensemble, lui devait poursuivre seul.

Quelqu'un un jour a dit : « la vie est faite de rencontres et de séparations ».

Pour Gabriel Van Helsing, c'était plus vrai que pour n'importe qui d'autre.

**FIN**


End file.
